The Snake and the Stallion: Drabbles
by FlyinGShadoW1314
Summary: YAOI/SHONEN-AI: 100 Themes Challenge featuring my favorite pairing: MoriKyouya. 100 drabbles in 100 days. :3
1. 1 to 10

**The Snake and the Stallion: 100 Themes Challenge Drabbles**

**A/N: Wah, school is consuming my life. D: I'm actually procrastinating right now in order to post this. XD My muse is back, but only in spurts, so drabbles are good right now and I thought I'd give the 100 Themes Challenge a go. Also, I wanted to make another contribution to the dark, sexy pairing that is MoriKyouya. :3 Gods, how I luv them so, especially together~! So, here are the first 10. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran characters are not mine.**

**Warnings (in general for different drabbles): A/U, PWP, TWT, some OOCness, fluff, shonen-ai, yaoi, a bit of angst, lime/lemon/smut, and everything else I didn't manage to list.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**1. Introduction**

The first time Kyouya met Mori was during the Hosts' first official meeting as a club. He thought – no, he _knew_ – the tall, handsome boy would be quite the asset for the Club, especially combined with his small, child-like cousin with the cherubic face. He made a note to look up more details about them once he got the chance.

The first time Mori saw Kyouya, he silently thought to himself that if he looked past the obvious, past the intelligence, the cunning, and the efficient skills of manipulation, he thought that Kyouya was beautiful.

**2. Love **

Love was strange. It was a wonderful, terrible, painful thing that often contradicted itself. It knows no boundaries and can strike when people least expect it to. That's what happened to Kyouya one fine afternoon when he walked by the gym where kendo practice was held, stopping short to watch Mori spar with an underclassman. His eyes followed his senpai's graceful movements and it suddenly occurred to him just how deep his emotions were for the other boy as of late.

...This could possibly pose quite the dilemma.

**3. Light **

Every morning, Mori awoke with the sun as it slowly rose from the horizon to bless the land with its light. Before, the stoic boy would be reluctant to leave his warm, cozy bed in order to start his day, but would get up anyway because he had to. Right at that moment, he was very thankful for that because now, he had his Kyouya-kun and had started a new habit of watching the sunshine slowly illuminate his kohai's soft skin. Shadow King or not, wrapped up in his arms and pure white 100% Egyptian cotton sheets, Mori thought that Kyouya looked like an angel. _His_ angel.

If only he stayed that way when he woke up, Mori thought, remembering all the broken alarm clocks piled up from only this week in his trash can. Low blood pressure evil lord, indeed.**  
**

**4. Dark**

They were considered the 'dark' hosts. It made sense; each had soft, black hair and smoky, obsidian eyes as well as a certain mysterious air about them. Tall, dark and handsome; they were a girl's dream. But those two _**together**_ were a crazy, moe-loving fangirl's fantasy. With the Ouran Host Club, anything was possible, so when one day the girls opened the door to the Third Music Room, and were greeted with the site of Mori and Kyouya sharing a piece of mildly sweet pound cake, all hell broke loose.

Kyouya turned to his partner and they shared a knowing look as they fed each other another bit of cake. The vice-president could just picture the raise in profits, and Mori was just happy to be able to make his Shadow King smile.

**5. Seeking Solace**** (inspired from the fic 'The Apron' by ****M.**** Y. Ame)**

Whenever the days in the Host Club get hectic and all Mori wanted was a break after their latest clients had left, he would wander over to Kyouya's table and have a seat, maybe have a quiet discussion on this or that over peppermint tea, maybe not, and instead he'll read a book while the younger boy typed away at his laptop or jotted down notes in his portfolio. Either way, it was always a pleasant experience spending time with the bespectacled boy.

He wanted to be with him more often.

**6. Break Away**

It was nice to break away from the rest of the Hosts for a while and just take a breather. They were all off on yet another adventure upon Tamaki's request, to a hot spring resort this time, and as 'okaasan', vice-president and best friend, Kyouya made it happen. He was currently outside, enjoying the night sky and his moment of peace until he had to retreat inside lest Tamaki panicked when he couldn't find him and called a search party or something as equally idiotic.

Kyouya took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as his muscles relaxed. It was so tranquil here. So, it was no surprise that he was startled when a pair of strong arms suddenly encircled his waist, before he allowed himself to melt against the solid chest behind him comfortably, his body lax once again.

It was nice to break away from everyone else to find some peace and quiet, but it was ever nicer having Mori to share it with.

**7. Heaven****  
**

Kyouya didn't really believe in Heaven, but if there was one, it probably wouldn't even come close to the feeling of Mori's arms around him. He nestled closer, breathing in the scent of warmth, and home, and something distinctly Mori, and felt his boyfriend nuzzle back. Ah, this was definitely his idea of Heaven.

**8. Innocence**** (inspired from the fic 'Needs' by The Dream Whisperer)**

On the outside, there was nothing innocent about Kyouya at all, unlike his cake-loving little cousin. Kyouya was viewed as the untouchable Shadow King, the evil vice-president whose main priority is making profit, and occasionally 'okaasan'. Mori knew that he was smart, clever, and could get whatever (and whoever) he wanted if he set his mind to it (Mori was a testament to that).

But what other people didn't know was that there was a side of Kyouya they couldn't see. They couldn't see the Kyouya hiding behind the mask, the one who felt but is forced to keep those feelings locked away deep inside his heart. They couldn't see the boy (because he wasn't yet a man, they all weren't) who wanted to be seen, yet cannot reveal himself because of what he was taught by his family and how he was brought up. But unlike other people, Mori could see him through the mask just fine, and he made sure Kyouya, all sides of Kyouya, received what he so desperately craved: love, respect and acceptance.

Equality.

**9. Drive **

The bed creaked under the flurry of their impassioned movements, making his Kyouya-kun gasp and his own breath hitch. "Ta-_ungh_…Takashi-sama…" His sex slave's soft, breathy moans were like music to his ears. The boy's slim, beautiful body arched up into his touches beneath him, those gorgeous ebony eyes silently begging for more, so Mori gave it to him. "Uhhhn, yes," Kyouya bit his lip sexily, slender hands caressing his Lord's muscled chest and abs in worship as he shivered in delight under the man's dark, hungry stare. "Please…" Faster and harder Mori went, driving his hips in and out of his pet like a well-oiled machine, raising long shapely legs high onto his shoulders and relishing in his Kyouya-kun's pleasured cries at the deeper penetration. They were almost there, he could feel it, so close, _so close_- "Master!"

Mori gasped, his eyes snapped opened as his body sat up abruptly on its own. He shuddered violently, the last images of his erotic dream still vivid behind his closed eyelids. Sighing, he ran a large shaky hand through his hair and was about to lay back down to go to sleep when– "Takashi?" a voice spoke from beside him, still groggy from sleep. He turned and found unfocused, half-lidded eyes looking up at him. "What's the matter, darling?" He shook his head, but Kyouya wasn't convinced. The younger boy's eyes trailed downwards and he quirked an eyebrow at the tent in the sheets between Mori's legs. Slowly, those obsidian eyes trailed back up to Mori's face, and the taller male shifted uncomfortably at Kyouya's sudden sultry smirk. "Do you need help with that…_Takashi-sama_?" he purred seductively, lightly dragging his fingertips down Mori's chest to where the 'problem' stood erect. It was the kind of temptation Mori couldn't resist, so he didn't. Instead, he pounced.

**10. Breathe Again**

Without Honey to look after, Mori grew restless, his blood agitated. Without Kyouya, Mori felt like he was suffocating. Only with the bespectacled boy safely by his side once more could Mori breathe easy again.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Hee, these are really fun. :D More next week. If yu review, please mind yer manners. :3 Flames will be ignored.**


	2. 11 to 20

**A/N: Here's the second batch! :D**

**Disclaimer: Ouran characters are not mine.**

**Warnings (in general for different drabbles): A/U, PWP, TWT, some OOCness, fluff, shonen-ai, yaoi, a bit of angst, lime/lemon/smut, and everything else I didn't manage to list.**

**~*~*~*~*~**

**11. Memory (sort of takes place in 'The Dress' universe, more specifically Kyouya's dream universe)**

They were in the courtyard behind the Ootori Manor, watching their son diligently practice through his katas, just like his father. Losing himself in his thoughts, Sir Mori remembered the day Kenji was born. What a joyous day it had been.

He glanced down at his wife, resting comfortably against his side. The Lady Kyouya was sipping his peppermint tea delicately, a rare gentle smile curving his colored lips as he looked on. He was truly happy, which made Mori happy, and the taller man filed that smile away amongst his other heartwarming memories.

**12. Insanity**

Mori clenched his hands into fists from his seat on the bench as his eyes were riveted to the sight of Kyouya eating yogurt beside him. He watched his junior's pink tongue flicker out to lick the strawberry goop off his spoon as the other boy observed the other Hosts running around in the park chasing Haruhi for some reason or another.

Sensing the taller boy's gaze on him, Kyouya lifted his eyes, blinking questioningly behind his glasses before a light bulb lit up above his head a moment later and he smirked, understanding. The vice-president stuck his tongue out and slowly dragged it up the inside of his spoon teasingly, hooded eyes smoldering, and Mori thought he was going to go insane if his kokai didn't do…_something_, and soon.

**13. Misfortune **

Misfortune was not something the Host Club experienced often (though Haruhi would disagree in her own humble opinion in consideration for herself with all the Club's shenanigans she had to put up with, the poor girl), but when it did strike, it struck hard.

They all could attest to that as they waited for the aforementioned girl in the waiting room of one of the Ootori family's hospital. She didn't even see that car coming as that drunk driver ran a red light. Of course, the pitiful sod was immediately hauled away by the Ootori family special police force and was serving the appropriate punishment instructed by Kyouya himself, but even that didn't make them feel all that better. At least he was off the road before he could hit another innocent pedestrian, and now with the twins huddled together, Tamaki comforting a sniffling Honey next to him, and Mori holding Kyouya close and rubbing his back soothingly, all they had left to do was wait.

**14. Smile**** (takes place after #13. Misfortune)**

When she tried to wake up, her eyes fluttered weakly at first. Then, when she tried a second time, she managed to see a tiny sliver but couldn't see anything except this fuzzy white color. Again, she blinked, and her vision cleared a little more each time.

Haruhi stared at the ceiling for a moment as her brain booted up. Huh, she must be at the hospital; she recalled walking home for the grocery store, screeching tires against the pavement and then…nothing. Slowly, the girl moved her eyes around the room, noting its starkness like any other hospital room she's ever been in (except this one felt more…expensive for some reason), and was surprised to find all her friends surrounding her in a half circle around her bed, sleeping on small couches and chaises.

What surprised her even more were the Hosts' sleeping arrangements, well just two in particular: the twins were leaning against each other in their sleep which wasn't much of a surprise; Honey-senpai was curled up and laying on Tamaki-senpai's lap like a kitten, hugging his Usa-chan close, and that was a little odd, but what really got to Haruhi was Mori-senpai and Kyouya-senpai. The taller Host was lying down horizontally on the bigger of the two couches with one hand behind his head, legs extending past the arm due to his height, and there cuddled up on his chest was the younger dark haired male, looking quite comfortable under Mori's other arm, in fact.

Haruhi blinked, and blinked again before a small smile appeared on her face and she shook her head fondly. Her friends were all crazy, but it was nice to know there were so many people waiting for her to wake up and get well.

**15. Silence**

They liked silence, were comfortable with it enough not to break it, and didn't need to speak often in order to communicate. But every once in a while, Mori would do something just to hear Kyouya's voice, to hear him murmur his name. Making him gasp or moan or sometimes even beg was just a bonus.

**16. Questioning**

"Takashi."

"Hm?"

"Why do you love me?" The older boy gave him a questioning look, blinking in confusion over the inquiry that seemingly came from out of the blue. "Why do you love me?" Kyouya repeated patiently, "Why are we together? Not that I want us to end our relationship or anything absurd like that," he added swiftly when he saw his boyfriend tense. "I was just curious." The junior pushed up his glasses.

Mori cocked his head to the side and answered simply, "We are together because we are the same, and yet not. I love you because you are…you, and I wouldn't have you any other way." Kyouya melted a little inside at the sincerity of his gentle giant's unusually long reply and smiled beatifically, before reaching up to pull Mori down for a well-deserved kiss. Good answer.

**17. Blood**

…There was so much of it. How could a person bleed so much? Kyouya couldn't look away from the dagger buried in his love's stomach. Slowly, he closed his eyes, a lone tear trailing down his cheek on his otherwise stone-cold face before murmuring a few words and grabbing a goblet nearby. Drinking it, he let his body slowly succumb to the poison, just before the curtains closed.

A second later, roaring applause could be heard from their audience of clients and he moved off of Mori's body from where he'd 'died', standing and helping the senior onto his feet as the rest of the Hosts came out from backstage. The curtains opened once more and they bowed, roses being thrown at their feet.

It seems their rendition of 'Romeo and Juliet' was a success, despite their own twist, especially at the end. Kyouya would have to remember that for future reference and returned the gentle squeeze on his hand, dark orbs locking onto each other from the corner of their eyes promising their own version of the ending later in their bedroom.

**18. Rainbow **

Today's theme at the Host Club was 'Colors of the Rainbow'. Each Host was dressed completely from head to toe in their colors: Tamaki was dressed in pure white, the twins vibrant blue (Hikaru) and orange (Kaoru) with orange and blue accents and accessories respectively (so Kaoru's hair wouldn't clash with his outfit), Honey was in baby pink, Haruhi in a peachy kind of color, Kyouya in a lavender, and Mori in navy blue. The girls were in their buttercup yellow dresses as always; Kasanoda dropped by in all red with some black accents at per request of the Club, as well as Shiro from the elementary school in his standard forest green school uniform, and also Nekozawa in his usual black robes.

It was quite the sight, all those different colors in the same room, and for the clientele, the Hosts took requests on who they would like to see paired together for the day. Kyouya raised a brow slightly at the amount of requests for him and Mori to be together. Hm, he would need to make a note of that, he thought to himself as the older boy took a seat next to him, their thighs touching, and threw an arm around the back of the couch, which happened to be around Kyouya as well. Huh, well this is certainly an…interesting development, Kyouya thought, amused at the normal sight of girls swooning over that little detail. Interesting, indeed.

**19. Gray**

The weather was so dreary this morning, the sky gray with overcast signaling oncoming rain. Kyouya spied the storm on the horizon, lightning occasionally zapping through the dark clouds along with a rumble of thunder.

"Kyouya-kun." Or was it Takashi's voice rumbling into his ear instead of the thunder? The younger boy turned.

"Yes, darling?" His koibito nodded his head towards an extremely nervous looking Haruhi with the others surrounding her in concern. "Ah, I see. Well, we'll just have to make sure she's settled in with a pair of headphones and some loud music, ne? Maybe a large blanket and pillow to make her feel more comfortable."

Mori nodded in agreement, a small smile playing on his lips. His Kyouya-kun was so cute when he slipped into the role of 'okaasan'.

**20. Cookies **

Today, Haruhi had made cookies for the Host Club. Her father, in his usual over enthusiastic way, had bought too much cookie batter the one time she allowed him to go grocery shopping by himself. So, in her usual practical manner, she had baked the cookies that morning before the batter expired. If it had, it would have been such a waste.

Honey had been ecstatic to be eating Haruhi's food again as well as the twins and especially Tamaki. His daughter had baked for him! What a joyous occasion!

While the others munched and enjoyed the baked goods, Kyouya picked one up for himself and examined it. Well, it couldn't hurt to try; it wasn't Renge's baking after all. With that thought in mind, the junior took a bite, humming in approval at the taste of chocolate chip. It wasn't gourmet cookies obviously, but they were good. Maybe that was the reason why they were so good in the first place.

Just as he was about to brush the stray crumbs away, a large hand suddenly hooked under his chin and turned his head. Then, a warm, wet tongue carefully licked the crumbs away from the corner of his mouth.

All was silent, until– "KYAAAAHHHHH!!! MOOOEEEEE!!!" Throughout the room, girls screamed and shrieked and squealed and fainted, hearts flying everywhere through the air.

The other Hosts gaped, before the twins looked at each other and spoke up, "Did Mori-senpai-"

"-just pull an us?"

Kyouya pushed up his glasses, "I could have gotten that, Mori-senpai."

"Aa," the senior agreed, licking his lips thoughtfully. Haruhi sweatdropped and sighed. She should have known better; there's never a normal day with the Host Club.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: So much fun~! More next week. :3**


	3. 21 to 30

**A/N: Third set, go! **

**Disclaimer: Ouran characters are not mine.**

**Warnings (in general for different drabbles): A/U, PWP, TWT, some OOCness, fluff, shonen-ai, yaoi, a bit of angst, lime/lemon/smut, and everything else I didn't manage to list.**

~*~*~*~*~*~

**21. Vacation **

They decided to go to the Bahamas for their honeymoon, and Kyouya was internally relishing every moment of it. Thank the gods that it was just the two of them as it should be; peace and quiet at last from their friends and families. Finally, some private time alone with his man.

Speaking of whom, his new husband was swimming in the warm blue crystal clear water, the younger man's eyes sliding down to half-mast behind his glasses while he watched Takashi's muscles flex and ripple fluidly as he moved with the gentle waves. Mmm, what a delightful sight, he thought from his lounging chair under a wide umbrella as he took a sip of his cold iced tea, lemon this time around, with four cubes of sugar. He closed his eyes briefly and took a moment to sigh in contentment.

He heard splashing nearby and then a tall shadow loomed over him, making him glance up and drink in the sight of a gloriously dripping wet husband, who was busy shaking the water from his hair (making sure not to let a drop hit his 'wife') and clearing out his ears. Kyouya's eyes followed a drop of water that trailed down Takashi's temple, down his strong neck, past his pecs and abs and navel, only to disappear into the material of the taller man's board shorts.

The bespectacled man looked back up into amused black eyes when he heard a deep chuckle, giving a small sheepishly coy smile at being caught staring and received a fond tilt of the lips in return. Takashi gracefully knelt down beside him, both arms holding the arms of the chair as he leaned close, essentially trapping Kyouya in (not that he wanted to get away or anything absurd like that). He gently nudged his nose to Kyouya's own in a decidedly cute gesture, before leaning in further for a kiss.

Just as their lips were about to touch- "OKAAAASAAAANNNN!!!!" was heard. They froze and Kyouya's eyebrow gained an annoyed tick. Only one person ever called him that. Wishing it was just his imagination playing tricks on him and almost dreading to find out who he knew it was deep down, Kyouya turned his head at the same time Takashi did. His worst fears were confirmed. There, standing not 10 meters away was Tamaki, flailing and acting like an idiot as always, and the rest of the old Host Club. The twins stood next to an exasperated Haruhi and grinned nervously while Honey waved to them happily. Of course with the exception of Tamaki, they all knew exactly what was about to happen now that they've interrupted their lovable Shadow King's vacation.

Takashi chuckled again, and kissed his wife's cheek, whispering a "Go get him," just before Kyouya with his trademarked glinting glasses of doom stood from his chair and began chasing a now cowering and frightened King around the beach while Takashi made his way over to the others with a wave. It seemed that Tamaki's finally realized maybe his surprise visit to see his best friend now of all times so soon after the wedding was not such a great idea after all.

**22. Mother Nature **

Mori liked the outdoors. He and Mother Nature had this love affair, and Kyouya knew this to be true. That's why the jealous younger male wanted to keep his lover inside to himself where it was always warm and safe, but even he knew that Mori could not thrive indoors as well as he could outside in the open air.

They say that if you love someone, let them go, and if they return to you, they're yours to keep. Kyouya knew this to be true as well for Mori always came home to him from his outdoor explorations each and every day, his to keep forever.

**23. Cat (Predatory!Mori ****inspired by Drabble #12 from 'Ouran Drabbles' by ****peroxidepest17)**

If someone asked Kyouya to describe Mori as an animal, the bespectacled boy would need a few minutes to compose his answer because there was more than one side to Mori.

When he was his normal self, Kyouya would say Mori was a dog, like a husky, because of his loyalty and his protectiveness towards Honey.

When he was tired, Mori would still be a canine, but more like a playful, affectionate puppy.

When he was angry, which was seldom, Mori was like a raging wolf or an unbridled stallion in the heat of battle.

But when Honey is away for a long period of time, Mori was most definitely like a jungle cat, a dangerous, mysterious, slinking jungle cat with smoldering eyes and a suggestive smirk. Utterly predatory, and though Kyouya loved all sides of his lover, he thought the jungle cat in Mori may just have to be his absolute favorite. For obvious reasons.

**24. Orly?**

The owl was staring. Kyouya stared back. The owl cocked its head to the side in a 90 degree angle. Kyouya cocked an eyebrow, a clear question of 'Oh really?' indicated from his expression. The owl made the 'orly' face at him in return. "I think this owl is mocking me," the bespectacled boy said, a hint of annoyance in his usual collected voice. His taller companion tilted his head.

"Srsly?"

**25. Trouble Lurking**

When trouble was lurking, Mori would instinctively know something was wrong. He looked up and spotted some suspicious looking characters following them to the park. Throwing a look over his shoulder, he sent them running the other direction. Good, he nodded to himself, no one will be bothering them now. He turned back and found Kyouya sending him a knowing look which made him blush a little for some reason. His boyfriend sauntered over to him and pressed up close to his chest, leaning up to give him a chaste peck on the lips as he wrapped a protective arm around the other boy before they continued on their stroll.

Back in the bushes, the rest of the Host Club was glaring at Tamaki. This was definitely one of his more stupider ideas. Really, following after the Host whose instincts were as sharp as the katanas he used and Ouran's resident Shadow King on their private date?

Come on.

**26. Tears**

Mori's eyes widened when he took in the sight of his kohai's tears. Immediately, he gathered the other boy into his arms and brought up a big hand to wipe them away with his thumb, concern shining in his eyes. Kyouya blinked up in surprise, before he answered the unspoken question, "Takashi…I was dicing onions, darling."

"…Ara?" Mori looked past the top of Kyouya's head, and indeed, there on the kitchen counter was the cutting board, onions finely chopped into perfect sizes for the pasta he was making for their western styled dinner that night. He looked back down, and just noticed the apron his lover was wearing at that moment. "…Aa," was all he could say, feeling a little silly. Kyouya gave him an amused smile before pulling him down for a kiss.

"It's still nice to know you'd be my own personal handkerchief though, dear."

**27. Foreign**

When the girls opened the door to the Third Music Room that day, they were greeted with a warm "Bienvenue!" from the Host Club instead of the usual "Irashaimase!"

Today's theme was apparently France, one of Tamaki's less stupider ideas, which entailed the Hosts wearing berets and decked out in haute couture fashion courtesy of the Hitachiin twins' mother, and all the items on the menu were of French cuisine. Even Honey's cakes were all imported especially from Paris made by the most talented pastry chefs the country had to offer.

Kyouya surveyed the room, watching girls giggle over slices of baguettes and different cheeses as they all brushed up on their linguistic skills, speaking only in the language of love (Tamaki insisted). He was jotting down notes as per usual when all of the sudden he felt a large hand settle against the small of his back and looked up to see Mori there, tall, dark, and handsome, as per usual. The vice-president tilted his head, raising an inquisitive yet playful eyebrow. "Oui, monsieur? Il y a quelque chose dont vous aviez besoin?" _(Yes, sir? Is there something you needed?)_ he spoke in his smooth voice, his French impeccable as to be expected of an Ootori, the words rolling off his tongue elegantly.

He received an upwards tilt of the lips. "Non," Mori's deep voice murmured, "Je voulais seulement vous dire que vous avez l'air mignon dans cet ensemble." _(No, I just wanted to tell you that you look cute in this ensemble.)_ He chuckled as he watched the younger boy cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses in an attempt to hide the small bit of barely noticeable pink highlighting his cheeks, letting his dark eyes wander down Kyouya's body to take in the striped black and white long sleeved shirt, the red silk ascot, the black dress pants, along with his standard black shoes and the black beret on his head like the rest of the Hosts had on, himself included. The stereotypical Frenchman outfit, yet Kyouya pulled the look off well.

"Vous êtes un tel flirt aujourd'hui," _(You are such a flirt today,)_ he replied, "bavard, aussi." _(talkative, too.)_ Mori shrugged.

"Je blâme Tamaki, mon amore," _(I blame Tamaki, my love,)_ was all he said before pulling Kyouya into a steamy French kiss to the delighted cries of "Sacre bleu!" from all the clients who witnessed their little scene, not that Kyouya objected or anything. Nope, not at all.

**28. Sorrow**

He held him tighter for just a little longer before reluctantly pulling back to meet equally dark eyes behind a pair of stylish frames. "I'll be back in three days, a week at most," Kyouya told him softly, the younger boy reaching up to cup his cheek.

Mori nuzzled into the touch, kissing his palm before nudging around it to capture his lips, letting them go only to recapture them again and again in smaller, sweeter kisses. "Promise?" the taller boy asked, resting his forehead against the other's.

Kyouya hummed. "I promise," he said. He slowly stepped out of the circle of Mori's arms, giving one last kiss goodbye before boarding onto his family's private jet. Mori took a deep breath and shoved his hands into his pockets, watching as the jet slowly backed up and made its way to the runway. The line 'Parting is such sweet sorrow' never rang truer in his mind than it did then.

**29. Happiness**

Kyouya had never experienced true happiness before. He'd felt contentment and serenity before, sure, but never the unbound joy and bliss that his best friend always seemed to find in even the littlest of things. But now as he twirled the golden band on the ring finger of his left hand, he could now truly say that he's happy.

'Morinozuka, Kyouya. I like the sound of that,' he thought dreamily as he watched Takashi sleep beside him after rounds of intense lovemaking, one strong arm around his waist protectively. '…Hm, I wonder if I will have to force Tamaki into considering being my "Maid" of Honor.'

**30. Under the Rain**

It was raining by the time they made their way out of the five-star restaurant. Luckily, Kyouya had watched the news that morning and had brought a large umbrella with them just in case. Pushing it open, Mori positioned it above their heads, the umbrella providing them ample room under it. Still, the taller male held his 'wife' close to him as they stepped out from under the restaurant awning and walked the short distance to the theatre.

Despite the awful weather, it wasn't hard for the two handsome men to enjoy their first anniversary together.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: More next week! :D**


	4. 31 to 40

**Disclaimer: Ouran characters are not mine.**

**Warnings (in general for different drabbles): A/U, PWP, TWT, some OOCness, fluff, shonen-ai, yaoi, a bit of angst, lime/lemon/smut, and everything else I didn't manage to list.**

~*~*~*~*~*~

**31. Flowers**

Kyouya blinked, ignoring the squeals of delight coming from all their clients. "Mori-senpai? What are these for?" he asked in mild surprise as he stared at the large bouquet of lavender roses.

"Enchantment, Majesty, Love at First Sight," Mori rumbled, "They fit you." He tilted his lips slightly upwards at the faint blush that stained Kyouya's normally collected face, the squeals turning up a few notches in volume. "Happy White Day, Kyouya-kun. Thank you for the chocolates last month. How did you know 60% extra dark chocolate was my favorite?"

Kyouya's blush deepened a fraction, the light's glare hiding his eyes. "Ah, Honey-senpai might have mentioned that to me the day before…" he murmured. He, Ootori, _Kyouya_, had miscalculated; Mori had figured out who had given him those gourmet Valentine chocolates after all. Maybe Honey-senpai told him? No, the Loli-shota had said he wouldn't say anything. What was he going to do now? The younger boy was brought out of his musings when a large, warm hand gently tilted his head upwards and his lips were caught in a kiss.

Oh.

…Well, he supposed he could let this one miscalculation go if this was the result of it. In the background, girls went crazy.

**32. Night**

When night fell, Kyouya could afford to take off his 'mask'. When night fell, he could afford to relax in his personal quarters and at 8:00 pm sharp, there would be three knocks in an even staccato at his front door. Looking through the peephole, he would let a small smile grace his lips before turning the doorknob. "Hello, darling," he would greet, and Mori would return his little smile.

"Evening, Beloved."

**33. Expectations**

Ootori, Yoshio was expecting Kyouya to bring home a girl, preferably Fuijioka, Haruhi, to dinner that night when he had questioned his son whether or not he was dating anyone. What the Ootori patriarch was not expecting at all was the tall young man now seated beside his son at the table, a little too close to be considered strictly platonic, and the older man didn't know what to make of it. Was this a sign of rebellion? An act against his authority, to shove the fact that Kyouya could do anything (or anyone) he wanted to now that he's shown his capability to take over the family business all on his own in his own father's face, with the Morinozuka heir no less?

No, Yoshio thought to himself, as he carefully observed the two young men, watching as Mori carefully refilled his son's cup of tea. Their eyes met and the boys shared a look Yoshio had only seen once before, which only confirmed the older man's train of thought. No, they were simply enamored with each other and Kyouya wanted to show off his koibito to the rest of the family.

Yoshio caught his son's eyes, and they held until the elder Ootori gave a barely imperceptible nod of approval. Kyouya's poker face didn't change, but his eyes lit up in a way Yoshio hadn't see in a long, long time. 'Hm', the Head of the Family mused as Kyouya turned back to his lover, 'I wonder how much the wedding will amount to, especially at this time of year…' He took a sip of his tea. Ah, peppermint, his favorite.

**34. Stars (takes place after #33. Expectations)**

After dinner, the couple wandered over towards the balcony and looked up to admire the stars. "That went rather well, immensely better than I expected," Kyouya noted from his position against Mori's side, "Though I wasn't asking for his blessings, it's nice to know he approves."

His giant nodded in agreement, "Aa," he muttered, running a big hand up and down Kyouya's back in an unconscious gesture of comfort.

Silence settled comfortably around them for a moment before Kyouya then turned his face up and, with suggestive eyes twinkling in sly mischievousness behind his glasses, asked casually, "Would you like a tour of the house now that Father's acknowledged our relationship…_darling_?" Mori only gave him a low-lidded gaze as an answer, which was plenty for Kyouya, before tugging his Beloved off to Kyouya's personal quarters.

They weren't seen again 'til the following morning.

**35. Hold My Hand (takes place in the 'The Dress' universe)**

Sir Mori allowed a smile to slowly spread across his face, his dark eyes soft and warm. He was watching his son playing with the other children of the noble houses, glad that Kenji was taking a break from training and his studies to have some fun. After all, he was still a child.

The general turned his head when he felt a presence beside him and his wife gave him a small smile in return before they turned to look back at the children. Kenji then looked up and smiled happily when he spotted his parents and came bounding over. "Mother, Father!" he ran over to them, jumping into his mother's arms for a hug as his father ruffled his hair affectionately.

"It's time for lunch, Kenji. Say goodbye to your friends now," Lady Kyouya said. Kenji did as he was told, such a good boy, and waved goodbye to his playmates before grabbing both his parents' hands into his own small ones and swinging them contently as the small family made their back to the Ootori Manor for their midday meal.

**36. Precious Treasure (takes place in Mori's dream universe from #9. Drive)**

Lord Morinozuka Takashi had all the luxuries in the world available to him: a huge, breath-taking palace to call home, décor pieces and trinkets that were worth a small fortune each, hundreds of loyal servants at his beck and call, beautiful women just waiting for him to summon them for his entertainment, and a gigantic underground cavern full of gold and jewels that made up his family's fortune, put under top-notch security and was heavily guarded and surveyed 24/7.

Despite all this, the Lord was a very humble man of few words who would have chosen a more austere life style teaching children kendo if given the chance. But if he was asked what his most prized possession was, all Lord Mori would have to do is nod towards the gorgeous bespectacled young man sitting at his feet as he carded a large hand through silky black hair. His pet would lean into the touch, and rest against his strong thigh as he sighed contently at the attention. Yes, his Kyouya-kun was without a doubt his most precious treasure, and always will be.

**37. Eyes**

They say that the eyes are windows to the soul, which rang true if you knew where to look and what to look for. For Mori and Kyouya, it was easy for them to know what the other was thinking and feeling just by looking into each other's eyes.

Though everyone else was surprised when the secret relationship was discovered, the feeling quickly flew away as more and more people saw just how compatible the 'dark' Hosts were, moving and working together effortlessly as they communicated wordlessly with looks and smiles. The girls would giggle and swoon over the couple, commenting how perfect they were together, and from the sidelines, the two boys would glance at each other and silently agree.

**38. Abandoned**

Mori was late. He was never late. With this thought in mind, Kyouya began to pace in the living room as he waited for his boyfriend to show up. Minutes later, there was a familiar knock on his front door and Kyouya hurried over to open it after peering through the peephole. He was rightfully surprised when the first thing to greet him was a pink tongue slobbering his face enthusiastically. Taking off his glasses and quickly wiping them off on a handkerchief, he placed them back on his face and took in the adorable sight of Mori standing there with a little husky puppy in his big hands. The younger boy blinked.

"Abandoned," Mori nodded to the puppy and looked back at his boyfriend expectantly with an expression that clearly said 'Can we keep it?'

Kyouya pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Takashi, taking care of a puppy is quite a lot of work. I don't think-"

"Please?" The taller boy lifted up his bundle so it was eye-to-eye with his lover. Both man and animal turned big puppy dog eyes towards the supposedly stone-cold Shadow King and Kyouya felt himself crumble when the puppy let out a pitiful whimper.

"All right, but it's your responsibility," Kyouya gave his acquiescence reluctantly and crinkled his nose when the puppy licked at it.

"Aa," Mori murmured, and gave his koibito a brief lick of his own on the cheek before nuzzling it as it slowly turned red at the affectionate gesture. Kyouya never stood a chance.

**39. Dreams**

Kyouya couldn't believe it; he'd finally done it. He'd finally become the successor of the Ootori family. Even so, as he accepted congratulations from family members and company acquaintances alike, he couldn't help but feel like something was missing, and knew exactly what it was, or rather who.

He looked at the empty seat next to him at the family dinner table, remembering Mori's expression that day he had turned his back and walked away from him. To make his dreams come true, he had chosen to let go of another, more secretive one in order to achieve it, and as he sat there suddenly feeling alone in the crowded room, he wondered if he had made the biggest mistake of his life in doing so.

**40. Rated**

"I'm sorry, Renge-san, but I simply cannot allow this to be printed and mass produced for the clients," Kyouya stated for the nth time as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"B-But the sales! The girls would kill for material like this!" The self-proclaimed manager of the 'store' exclaimed as she flailed, wildly waving the beautifully done, rated NC-17 doujinshi featuring Mori-senpai and himself in the air.

"That may be true, but as vice-president, I have to uphold certain standards and responsibilities for the Club, and allowing that kind of work in here will jeopardize those standards and responsibilities. Let's try to keep it PG-13, hm? Now if you'll just hand that over…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: I really liked these ones. :D Please review and tell me what ya think, but do use yer manners. :3**


	5. 41 to 50

**Disclaimer: Ouran characters are not mine.**

**Warnings (in general for different drabbles): A/U, PWP, TWT, some OOCness, fluff, shonen-ai, yaoi, a bit of angst, lime/lemon/smut, and everything else I didn't manage to list.**

~*~*~*~*~*~

**41. Teamwork (takes place in the 'Mori the Wild, and Kyouya the Cool' universe, therefore kinda cracky, and inside jokes ahead. XD)**

_That morning…_

"I propose another athletic contest with you, Ootori!" Kuze's declaration had come from the door of the Third Music Room. All the occupants in the room turned from the American Football Club president to the Host Club's vice-president to see what his answer would be.

"Absolutely not," was the flat out refusal, "My team had beaten yours fair and square in our first, last, and only competition. I will not participate in something as trivial as that again, especially if there aren't any merits for me to enter in the first place."

"Oh, come now, Kyouya!" Tamaki piped up, throwing his arms in the air in his excitement. "Where is your competitive spirit? It will be fun!"

The blond cowered a little at the black look Kyouya threw at him, his purple aura of doom lashing around him in true Shadow King fashion.

"Athletic festival?" A redheaded girl asked from her seat amongst her three friends.

"What in the name of Zorc is that?" Another asked; it was the brunette this time. Both had recently transferred to Ouran and hadn't a clue about what they were talking about.

"Ah, yes! Jackie-hime and Laura-hime weren't here for the first one, so we must take part in this glorious event of sportsmanship and friendly rivalry!" The blond prince-type host exclaimed with his usual exaggerated gesticulations.

"Athletic festival, hm?" A black haired girl murmured, tapping a finger on her chin. Her orange haired friend next to her turned and they shared a look.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Taj?"

"Hell yea," she said, and both turned to grin evilly at the Hosts, who sweatdropped in their nervousness.

_Currently…_

Kyouya glanced down at the American football jersey he was forced into with an unreadable expression on his face, his eyes hidden by the light as he stared at the bold number 12 decorating his chest. It had been decided that the contest would be a relay race with four people on each team. Whoever crossed the finish line first without dropping the baton will be named the winner. The vice-president looked up to see the rest of his team dressed similarly: Tamaki was in a number 16 jersey, Honey-senpai was number 10, and Takashi, number 18.

The bespectacled boy took a deep breath and slowly let it out through his nose, conveying his annoyance and displeasure at this turn of events. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Taj-senpai and Em-senpai cackling with the other two, giving the Hosts a thumbs-up in approval and wishing them luck. He twitched a little when a big hand came up to rest on his opposite shoulder, and looked up into dark, warm eyes silently reassuring him. Despite his wanting to beat Tamaki over the head with a stick, Kyouya couldn't help but give a tiny smile at his boyfriend, knowing that with their teamwork, they'll win the race, shut Tamaki up on the issue once and for all, and he'll never have to deal with Kuze's ridiculous competitions ever again.

**42. Standing Still (takes place after #39. Dreams)**

He stopped and stood as still as a statue at the call of his given name, not turning around to face the one who'd broken his heart.

Behind him, Kyouya shifted from foot to foot, revealing just how nervous he was. How uncharacteristic. He then heard the other boy take a deep breath in order to collect himself, before Kyouya's normally composed voice began to stutter out an apology, revealing why he had turned his back to him and walked away. Mori listened as the other talked and mentioned his family and the hold his father had on all his family members; how he had finally broken free from the Ootori patriarch's grip and ending his reign by succeeding in taking over the family business.

"Now that I'm my own person, I wanted to seek you out and explain myself. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness," Kyouya murmured, "but I thought I'd at least owed you an explanation, and hoped that maybe…we could start over." He was met with dead silence as an answer. Bowing his head and letting his shoulders sag in resignation, Kyouya nodded stiffly and gave a deep bow, ignoring the sting behind his shadowed eyes. He was too late. "A-ah, well then I guess I shall take my leave now. I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time, Morinozuka-san," Kyouya's voice broke over that last part, breath hitching softly in his throat as he turned to leave, not bothering to lift his head back up.

Before he could take another step, a big hand grabbed his arm and spun him around, pulling him to a warm, solid chest as long, sinewy arms enfolded him in a tight hug. "I thought I told you to call me Takashi, Kyouya-kun," Mori rumbled before kissing his forehead and Kyouya let out a relieved sob before melting further into his embrace, wrapping his own arms around his neck and holding on as if Mori would disappear if he let go.

**43. Dying**

Kept busy managing the Host Club's finances, catering to Tamaki's extravagant requests, attempting to please his Father, doing his homework and studying for exams, Kyouya felt like he was going die from all the stress that has been building up lately. He wearily rested his head on folded arms over his notebook for a moment, taking slow, deep breaths in an attempt to fight off an incoming headache. The Host Club was finished for the day, everyone gone but him, so he could allow himself this small break…or so he thought.

He jumped in alarm when a pair of large hands rested on top of his shoulders and was about to turn around to see who dared to sneak up on him when those hands, those blessed hands, began to move, massaging and loosening tight knots while soothing his sore, tired muscles at the same time. It was so good that Kyouya couldn't stop the small, pleased groan from escaping his throat, making the hands pause for a moment before they picked up again. The junior laid his head back onto his arms, deciding to just enjoy it while it lasted.

Several minutes later, the hands finally drew away and Kyouya sat up, stretching his arms into the air and turned around to see who had given him the most satisfying massage he'd ever had. He blinked, "Mori-senpai?"

The senior tilted his head to the side, "Feel better?"

"Ah, yes, I feel much better. It was very considerate of you, thank you, but why are you still here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"For you." Kyouya's eyebrows rose.

"Me?"

Mori nodded. "Aa, you've been stressed lately so I sent Mitsukuni home and decided to do something to help."

Kyouya blinked again at the response. Mori-senpai actually spoke a whole sentence. Was he not feeling well? The bespectacled boy suddenly stood and placed a cool hand against Mori's forehead. His temperature felt normal so he couldn't be ill. It was the senior's turn to blink this time, in confusion. "Are you feeling all right, Mori-senpai?"

"Aa." The taller boy enveloped Kyouya's hand in one of his own and gently pulled him towards the door after gathering the other's things. "You should go home and rest."

"But I have so much work to d-"

"Don't worry about that. It will get done in due time. Now, come." Not being able to do anything to stop the bigger male, Kyouya allowed himself to be tugged along, absently noting how well their hands fit together as he was led outside towards Mori-senpai's limo.

**44. Two Roads ('The Road not Taken' by Robert Frost)**

Kyouya closed his book and mused on how eerily similar Robert Frost's poem depicted his life at that moment in time. He too had chosen the road less travelled, and by doing so it really had made all the difference.

He looked down at the shining golden band on his left ring finger and fiddled with it. Though he didn't end up succeeding his Father and brothers, he found that it didn't really bother him anymore that he hadn't chosen that road, not when it meant him having Takashi all to himself at the end of the other path. Yes, it certainly had made all the difference in the world.

**45. Illusion**

He gave off the illusion of being sweet and innocent, as child-like and cute as his appearance made him out to be, and in normal circumstances he usually was, but Honey wasn't a champion martial artist and heir of the Haninozuka family for nothing. He was also rather perceptive, especially concerning his tall, stoic cousin who was unreadable to almost everyone else but him.

That being said, it was pretty obvious to the small blond that something was going on with Mori when the giant began to act differently. The changes were barely noticeable, but to Honey they spoke volumes, so during Host Club activities that day, the Loli-shota decided to help his cousin out by jumping onto Haruhi in a glomp, which caused her to bump into the twins, who stumbled back into Tamaki, who went flailing towards Kyouya, who found himself straddling Mori's waist in a rather provocative position, who was sprawled out on the floor of the Third Music Room beneath him with his big hands holding his hips steady so he wouldn't topple over all the way.

All was silent until…

"KYAAAAHHHHH~!!! MOE!!!" As the girls went into a frenzy and the others were busy gawking at the sight while gathering their bearings, both 'dark' hosts had a faint blush to their cheeks as they carefully untangled themselves from each other, rising and dusting themselves off while keeping their gazes firmly away from each other. Even so, Honey noticed how close they remained standing next to each other and smiled brightly to himself at the job well done. Well, he'd given Takashi a little 'push', now it was up to him to do the rest.

**46. Family (Warning: Manga jokes. Lololol. C:)**

Tamaki was in his corner of woe. Again. That was the sight Haruhi discovered when she opened the door to the Third Music Room for Host Club duties. Kyouya sighed. "I was going to tell you eventually," he said matter-of-factly from nearby.

"What's going on?" she asked as she walked over. The twins shrugged. "'Kaasan is cheating on 'tousan with the neighbor," they deadpanned in unison.

"Huh?!" They jerked a thumb towards Mori, who was standing beside the vice-president with Honey on his shoulders. Haruhi noticed how close they were standing near each over and the large hand on Kyouya's opposite hip.

Honey smiled at her and waved. Haruhi sweatdropped. Really, the things she went through with these people that call themselves her friends.

**47. Creation (Warning: A/U, nagas. :3)**

As gods, they were considered part of the devine world, immortal beings made of perfection who could do as they pleased, yet still had duties and responsibilities to carry out.

Kyouya, the cold Serpent God who resided in the Underworld, smiled at his latest creation, a large python with gleaming black and white scales and hypnotizing amber eyes. He was simply stunning, winding from side to side towards him in a lazy slither. The dark-haired god bent down to his level as he neared, reaching out to pet his head lovingly. "_Hello, preciousss,_" Kyouya hissed out in their native sibilant tongue.

"_Hello, Mother,_" the large python hissed back warmly, snaking closer to wind his sleek form around his creator's immortal body. The god stroked the part of his back wrapped around his stomach affectionately as he glided towards a swirling vortex that led to Earth, man's world.

"_It isss time to begin your life up there with your brothersss and sisssters among the humans, my dear_," he murmured, slowly untangling them and gently setting him in front of the vortex, the move belying his hidden strength. "_Be safe, ssstay hidden. Man isss an unpredictable animal._" The python nodded his head in understanding before leaning up to nuzzle his Mother's cheek and slithering away through the vortex. Kyouya watched him go, and sighed. There goes another one of his little legends.

Years later…

Kyouya decided it was time to check up on his children like all good mothers would do. He was angered and saddened to find that all but his striped serpent had survived up until now, and it seemed that he was going to be joining him along with his siblings soon, judging from the group of hunters surrounding his gigantic, hissing form, coiled up in a striking position. Just as the hunters were about to attack, a blur of movement came between them, knocking away the weapons before stopping in front of his precious, crouched in a defensive stance.

Kyouya's breath caught in his throat. It was a tall, handsome warrior with a soft black crop of spikes on his head and flashing obsidian eyes, built like a jungle cat, sinewy and powerful, as he wielded his sword in his strong, capable hands in front of him. He was absolutely gorgeous, and the young god found himself awed by the sight of the warrior protecting his little legend, easily incapacitating his opponents and sending the rest running for the hills.

After making sure they all were really gone, the warrior straightened himself and turned towards the enormous snake gazing at him unblinkingly from his coils. Neither moved for several moments before the python reared up and the man brought up his sword to defend himself, only to blink when the serpent flicked out a long pink forked tongue against his cheek in a tickle. "Thank you, young warrior," he hissed in man's language, "What isss your name?"

"Morinozuka, Takashi," the warrior's deep voice rumbled. "Call me Mori."

"Well Mori, what isss it you desssire from me for sssaving my ssscaly hide?"

Mori just shook his head in reply, "Nothing." The snake tilted his head to the side, confused.

"Nothing? Are you sssure?" What a strange man this Mori was, not wanting anything for his good deed.

"Aa, I do not need a reward for doing the right thing."

"Hm, how noble of you," another smooth voice responded. The two turned to see the Serpent God himself in all his glory: silky black hair, dark smoky slitted eyes set in a beautiful face, and soft pale skin blending into glistening black scales Mori's eyes noticed as they trailed down past the god's waist where a tied black silk sash hung from elegantly. Around the naga god's neck was a detailed golden collared necklace with a beautifully cut amethyst stone set in the middle, and two golden arm bands hugged his biceps. Two broader bands were cuffed to his forearms, and three small gold hoop earrings hung from each pointed earlobe, connected together with two thin golden chains on each side that led to small holes drilled through his long pointed horns jutting out of his skull that gently curved inwards before straightening out again near the end.

"Mother Kyouya!" the legendary serpent exclaimed before stretching out his neck to nuzzle his creator, hissing happily when Kyouya patted his huge head affectionately.

"You've grown so much, Kahn. The last time I saw you, you were only the size of an anaconda," his mother praised, which would have made him preen a little if snakes were able to preen.

Mori was stunned. He'd heard of the Serpent God before, having been told the story of the gods when he was younger like every other child, but he'd never imagined coming face to face with a god, especially his favorite one. The warrior was further surprised when Kyouya glided towards him and delicately took his face into his cold clawed hands.

"You have my eternal gratitude for protecting my little one, Morinozuka, Takashi, and with that, I have a proposition to make. When your mortal life ends, your soul will reside beside me in the Underworld where I can show you how truly appreciative I am to you," the naga god murmured silkily, a suggestive glint in those half-lidded slitted eyes, "What do you say, do you accept my offer?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Mori nodded, "Aa."

Needless to say, when Mori's corporeal body expired, his soul existed quite blissfully within the Underworld, lying on a huge magnificent bed with his sated Serpent God contently tucked under his chin, both wrapped up in luxurious satin sheets.

Life was good.

**48. Childhood**

Mori's childhood was all about martial arts and kendo, disciplining his mind and body, and watching out for Mitsukuni even back then. Kyouya's childhood was full of learning and studying, trying to please his parents especially his father, and at the same time trying to outshine his older brothers. They didn't really have time to just be children, to play and have fun with others their age without a care in the world, so when they decided to adopt a little baby boy named Kenji, they vowed to give him the best childhood experience they possibly could, something they themselves never had.

**49. Stripes**

Kyouya didn't DO animal print. Just…no. It was blasphemy, but when Tamaki got it into his blond head to do an animal hybrid theme for the Host Club, he reluctantly pulled on a snake skin print turtleneck along with his fangs and slitted contacts before putting his glasses back on as the others also got ready.

Tamaki wanted to resemble a magnificent peacock, wearing a feathered headdress and tail that eerily resembled a Lobelia Zuka Club costume prop, a mardi gras beak mask, more feathers, and the works; the twins became two mischievous orange foxes with their bushy tails, clawed gloves, and pointed ears; Haruhi was dressed as a tanuki with her little ears, black bandit mask covering her large brown eyes and poofy striped tail; Honey-senpai was a lion cub, big paw gloves on his hands, a paintbrush tail, and a fluffy mane sewn onto the collar of his tan sleeveless shirt; and Mori was a black panther. Kyouya felt a little envious of the taller senior's outfit, a simple black turtleneck sleeveless shirt, with black pants and shoes, not to mention the rounded panther ears and sleek black tail. He looked good. Very good.

Kyouya didn't do animal print, but at least he got to see his secret crush dressed up like this. 'At least I'm not wearing zebra or something,' Kyouya thought with a sigh as they got ready to welcome the clients.

**50. Breaking the Rules (Warning: Predatory!Mori. :D)**

With his glasses slowly fogging up and slightly skewed, perched on top of his nose, Kyouya had to bite his lip to stifle a moan as another set of teeth nibbled down his throat, big hands sliding up his white unbuttoned shirt and uniform jacket to caress the smooth skin of his back. He froze when he heard the other Hosts wondering where they were just outside the locked door the broom closet he was pinned against, and was barely able to hold back a mewl when Mori found one of his erogenous zones just under his jaw. The junior breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the others move on down the hallway, but no sooner had the quiet sound left his mouth, a sharp gasp was quickly inhaled in its place when Mori nipped his sensitive earlobe. "Takashi…" he whispered, cradling the handsome face and drawing him up to nibble at those devious lips. Mori rumbled in response, taking the lead and tilting his head just so to thoroughly plunder his mouth.

He wouldn't make a habit out of it, but Kyouya will consider breaking the rules again in the near future.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Woo! Got to 50! Now for the other half. XD Dunno how I feel about these ones, but I guess they're all right. More next week, but after that, updates will be a little slower due to my muse getting restless again. D: But never fear! I WILL finish these!**


	6. 51 to 60

**Disclaimer: Ouran characters are not mine.**

**Warnings (in general for different drabbles): A/U, PWP, TWT, some OOCness, fluff, shonen-ai, yaoi, a bit of angst, lime/lemon/smut, and everything else I didn't manage to list.**

~*~*~*~*~*~

**51. Sport**

Besides kendo, Mori's other favorite sport was polo. Some might find it a little odd at first, but when you think about it, it was rather fitting. Mori himself was like a horse, a black stallion; strong, tall, dark, intelligent, majestic. And heavens only know how much Kyouya enjoys riding him, so there ya have it.

**52. Deep in Thought**

Mori was leaning against the huge bay window, eyes unseeing as he was lost in the depths of his thoughts. That was how Kyouya found him when he entered, silently closing the door behind him as he made his way over to the other boy. Without saying a word, he slid his arms around Mori's torso, laying his head on a strong shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

The junior waited for him to slowly come back to him, parting his lips to speak when he felt big hands holding his own. "He'll be all right. Honey-senpai is strong, he'll get through this." The hands tightened on his, and he responded with a gentle squeeze as they slipped into silence once more.

**53. Keeping a Secret (Warning: Drunk!Kyouya. XD)**

"Can you keep a secret?" Kyouya's voice only slurred a little bit as he waved the hand that wasn't holding his wine glass in a 'come here' gesture to Mori. The taller man released a silent sigh but obliged his tipsy friend and moved closer.

"Mm?"

Kyouya smiled kittenishly. "I like you," he giggled softly into Mori's ear and tucked his head under the man's chin.

"You're drunk," Mori looked down at the top of his head with a raised eyebrow, but nonetheless wrapped his arms around his slim waist.

"I am not," Kyouya huffed, but the pink dusting his cheeks gave away the truth. His taller companion only shook his head fondly before taking away his glass and setting it down on a passing waiter's tray. "I wasn't finished with that," Kyouya pouted and Mori had to fight the urge to coo at the sight. He managed to hold himself back and began leading the slighter man towards the exit, telling their other friends that he was taking him home and they said their goodbyes.

As they left the party, Kyouya continued to pout. "I don't wanna go home," he whined, his grammar deteriorating as the alcohol flowed through his veins, another indicator that he'd had enough for the night. "My bed is so big and cold, and I get so lonely at night." He was brought out of his rant when Mori was suddenly _there_ in front of him, the arm staying where it was around his waist as the other hand tilted his head up so deep, dark eyes locked onto his own.

"Who said anything about your place?" was all Mori rumbled and it made Kyouya purr happily before he nuzzled close into the man's broad chest as Mori dialed for his limo.

**54. Tower**

Everyone knew Mori was tall, really tall; he towered over most of his classmates, peers and teachers by many inches. Though he was a whole head taller than the junior, Mori was at the perfect height to rest his chin on the top of Kyouya's crown comfortably when he held the younger boy close from behind, and Kyouya liked him that way. After all, Mori made a fantastic cushiony support to lean against.

**55. Waiting (Warning: Hybrids! :3)**

He was waiting, though for what, he wasn't really sure. Well, mating season was coming any day now, maybe it had something to do with that. What he did know was that his instincts were buzzing with anticipation for something…some_one_.

As if on cue, the lone wolf hybrid suddenly heard agitated hissing coming up on his routine jog through his forest territory, and he followed the noise to find a huge cage left behind by those bothersome humans that call themselves hunters. Inside the cell was a black naga, the long slender tip of his tail flicking back and forth in an annoyed fashion at being caught by poachers.

The snake looked up when he heard quiet rustling coming from the bush and raised an eyebrow when he saw the wolf step out cautiously, looking around for any signs of humans before approaching the cage. "Who are you?" the naga questioned suspiciously, backing up but stopped and blinked in surprise when the wolf took a powerful swipe at the automatic steel pad lock on the cage with his claws, watching as said mechanism dropped to the dirt ground harmlessly as the other ripped open the wire door with his bare hands.

"Mori," was all the wolf said, and held out a hand for him to take. Slowly, Kyouya took the offered paw and was carefully helped out of the terrible contraption.

"Well, thank you, Mori-san. My name is Kyouya. Is there anything I could do to repay you for helping me?" the naga asked, tilting his head to the side as he took in the sight of the wolf. He was tall, taller than Kyouya by a full head, and was built, but not overly muscled. His hair was a crop of soft-looking black spikes sitting on top of his head with a cute matching pair of furry pointed ears buried in them on each side, both up and alert, twitching occasionally as they listened for any sounds of incoming danger. A dark bushy tail swished to and fro behind him as deep ebony eyes stared back at him stoically.

In response, Mori simply shook his head. "No need. I was just trying to help." He turned away with that, and was just about to take off when he felt a cool hand come to rest on his bicep.

"Surely there must be something I can do for you," Kyouya calmly insisted, slithering closer. Had it been anyone else, the naga would have let it go, but for some reason he didn't want the other to leave just yet.

Mori was about to shake his head again in refusal when all of the sudden an aroma hit his nose and made him freeze, causing him to sniff around carefully just to be sure. He found that it was coming from the naga in front of him, who was now looking at him warily at the abrupt change in behavior. Mori couldn't help but move closer to him, wanting more of that alluring scent which made Kyouya tense up a little in uncertainty as the wolf bent down to snuffle at his neck. The taller hybrid breathed in deeply and slowing exhaled, tickling the snake's skin.

The larger male growled lowly. "Mm, mate," he mumbled, pupils dilating as his body recognized the signs of a potential life partner.

"…Mate?" Kyouya repeated, surprised when Mori's arms came up and around his waist, holding him to a solid chest as the other continued to rumble. Oh, dear. Just what had he gotten himself into?

He inhaled sharply when Mori licked the sensitive patch of skin behind his elfin shaped ear, feeling a flash of heat creep up onto his face at the deep chuckle it produced from the other.

Oh. That.

…Well, it could be worse, he supposed. Besides, he _had_ asked him if he could do anything in repayment, and it wouldn't be so bad being mated to a wolf; Mori was powerful and intelligent from what he'd witnessed in the short amount of time they've known each other and he seemed like the protective type, not to mention Kyouya definitely found him attractive…

He hissed softly in pleasure as a warm, wet tongue gently traced the delicate shell of his ear, and hummed when Mori nuzzled the silky hair between his curved horns. What he wasn't expecting was to be swept up bridal style the next moment, his coils automatically attaching themselves to Mori's body in order to hang on. Kyouya looked up, and his breath caught at the promise in those dark, burning eyes before he wrapped his arms around his soon-to-be-mate's neck as Mori took off. They must have looked like quite the sight, but Mori didn't care, eager to get back so he could fulfill his promise. Looks like they're gonna be busy for the rest of the season…

**56. Danger Ahead**

Something wasn't right; Mori could feel it in his bones. He kept scanning his surroundings every few minutes, knowing something was going to happen, and soon. The Host Club was out and about today, enjoying the nice weather in the commoner streets Haruhi was familiar with and having a good time. Only Honey stopped to look back at him when he noticed his tall cousin acting strangely. "Takashi?"

Mori only shook his head. Honey didn't look convinced, but nodded anyways before joining the rest a little ways up ahead.

They stopped at a busy intersection, waiting for the sign that allowed them to walk across to light up when that nagging feeling came back again.

The sign changed, and Mori looked up in time to spot a speeding car zoom down the street towards the intersection. He quickly turned his head to see that almost everyone had crossed, but there in the middle of the road was Kyouya, who lifted his head to see the vehicle coming straight towards him. Without thinking, Mori rushed in and scooped him up into his arms, the car just barely missing them as Mori's legs buckled from underneath him when he made it to the sidewalk on the other side of the street.

Immediately, the others swarmed around them. "Kami-sama, are you two all right?!" Tamaki exclaimed, as the others spoke over each other worriedly. Kaoru dialed the police, telling them he'd memorized the license plate number on the car and was going to file a complaint report.

"Aa," Mori nodded, before standing and placing Kyouya back on his feet. He peered down to look at the junior.

Without a word, Kyouya grabbed the senior's waist and buried his face into his chest, greatly shocking the others especially Mori. The taller boy carefully placed a hand on his back, rubbing in circles soothingly when he felt minute trembles running up and down Kyouya's spine and looked up at the others before waving them to go on without them. They all looked at Kyouya worriedly, before Honey pulled Haruhi along with him in front, making the twins and Tamaki slowly follow after them, which allowed Mori to turn his attention back to the one in his arms.

He crooned out low gentle sounds in the back of his throat to help calm the other down, tilting his head up only when Kyouya stopped shaking. The younger boy's expression was blank but the flushed face and glossed over look in his eyes that indicated unshed tears gave him away. Mori carefully swiped a thumb against a soft, smooth cheek, wiping away an errant tear before he leaned down and laid a kiss to Kyouya's temple. The junior leaned up and kissed his savior chastely on the lips in return and spoke in a quiet voice, "Thank you, Takashi."

Mori rested his forehead again his kohai's, "Anything for you, Beloved."

**57. Sacrifice (Warning: Werewolf!Mori. :D)**

Struggling in his binds one last time, Kyouya finally gave up and sighed, slumping against the wooden post that he was tied to at the entrance of the wealthy town he now could no longer call home. The bespectacled young man mentally cursed first himself for saving himself for after marriage and second, his family for offering him as a virgin sacrifice to the monster that lived in the surrounding woods. Really, just because he was the third son doesn't mean he was dispensable!

A rustle in the bushes quickly brought his thoughts to an abrupt halt and his whole body tensed up in anticipation and fear. Then he heard quiet thudding footsteps move closer to where he was located, and Kyouya held his breath when he was met with silence.

Suddenly a wet nose touched his unsuspecting ear and Kyouya jumped, having to bite his lip in order to stop himself from squealing in shock. He turned his head and there next to his face were two calm dark eyes set in an even darker furry face. His own eyes widened as he watched the werewolf stare back at him thoughtfully, flinching when the beast raised a large clawed hand and swiped at the ropes holding him captive. The young man slowly brought his arms up, clenching and unclenching his hands to get the blood flowing again, before he carefully stood up and faced the werewolf directly.

The wolf cocked his head to the side, still regarding him coolly, before he suddenly moved. Kyouya then found himself cradled to a warm furry chest as the werewolf took off to what the younger man could only assume was his den.

They arrived at a cave entrance in the side of a mountain where the wolf made his way deep into the cavern towards his den, setting down his bundle on a pile of furs and handing him a chicken leg. Kyouya was rather surprised, but took the leg gratefully, watching the hulking form take a leg for himself and settling down near the firepit in the middle of the stone room. He hadn't had the chance to finish his dinner since that first bite of his soup had been drugged in order for his family to truss him up like the fowl he was eating, ready to become someone else's dinner. He mentally scoffed in disgust, before taking another bite of the chicken, deliciously roasted from the fire pit.

After they finished eating, Kyouya hid a yawn behind his hand and blinked a couple times to stay awake. A shadow loomed over him and he looked up to see the werewolf there in front of him, gently pushing him down to lay across the bed of furs as the beast hovered over him for a moment. Slowly, a clawed hand came up to gently remove his glasses, placing it off the furs in a safe spot before the wolf turned back to him and bent his mighty head to lick his cheek. Kyouya blinked and watched the wolf settle next to him, one huge furry arm reaching out to pull him closer towards that broad furry chest again.

In the morning, he would wake up to find a tall, handsome young man holding him close instead, and would learn that his name was Morinozuka, Takashi, missing son of the Morinozuka clan from the same town that he was from. He would know of the enormous wolf that had bitten the man and how he had finally beaten it and chased it away, claiming its territory as his own. He would discover how lonely Takashi had been out here in the wilderness by himself all this time, the horrid rumors calling him a monster not helping him, and how grateful he was to now have the younger man with him in as little words as possible (Kyouya would also learn that Takashi was rather taciturn, a man of action rather than words).

They would eventually fall in love and live the rest of their lives as mates, but as of right now, Kyouya cleared his head of all thoughts and snuggled closer to the werewolf, feeling strangely safer in the arms of a supposed monster than he ever had in his old town. He could get used to this.

**58. Kick in the Head**

"M-Morinozuka-senpai!"

"Ow," Mori muttered, rubbing the spot where he'd been kicked in the head.

The freshman he had been sparring with sunk down to his knees in a deep bow, putting his head to the floor as he babbled out an apology, "G-Gomen nasai, senpai! I didn't mean-"

"It's fine," Mori rumbled assuredly, rubbing his head some more before slowly standing. "Dismissed," he said, and the rest of the Judo Club bowed before hurrying out, the freshman being the first one to zoom out, head hung down in shame and embarrassment.

Mitsukuni ran up to him from where he'd been waiting on the bleachers, jumping onto his back, "You OK, Takashi? You must be sleepy if you allowed an underclassman to get you like that! Did you stay up late again to study for that test today?"

Mori nodded, "I'm a little tired, but I'll be fine."

"If you say so! Let's go to the Host Club now, Tama-chan might get hysterical again if we aren't there soon!" the little blonde exclaimed cutely.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Half an hour into Host Club duties, a lethargic Mori still felt the throbbing pain pierce his skull from where he'd been kicked. His clients noticed and immediately began to ask if he was all right, their pretty faces carrying various degrees of concern for him. He couldn't help it; he smiled. "You're all so cute, worrying about me like that, but I'll be all right," he murmured warmly.

At that, the girls all turned bright red, their expressions pleasantly shocked, and they turned to squeal at each other as Mitsukuni looked at him in worry with pursed lips and a gently furrowed brow, "Takashi, you really need to take a nap!" he said.

"I agree," came a new voice as a something cool pressed against his temple, soothing a great amount of pain away. The tall senior looked up and found Kyouya standing behind him, holding an ice pack to his head, and trying to get him to lay horizontal on the couch he was sitting on. "A nap will allow you to rest, and with this ice pack, the pain will diminish by the time you wake up again," the vice-president explained.

Mori gave him a lazy blink before nodding his acquiescence, "Only if you're the one taking care of me, Kyouya-kun," he said with another smile.

That was how Kyouya found himself sitting at one end of the couch with Mori's head snuggled against his stomach, still holding the ice pack to his temple as the other napped. The junior sighed, but didn't say anything and fondly ran his fingers through Mori's soft spikes. He turned to a beaming Honey and his starry-eyed clients with a cool smile of his own before he asked, "So how was your test today, Honey-senpai?"

**59. No Way Out (Warning: Predatory!Mori. Again. XD)**

Kyouya took a sharp turn up ahead, taking refuge in the gazebo hidden away in the middle of the rose garden maze in order to catch his breath. The bespectacled boy placed a hand on his rapidly beating heart as his ears strained to listen for any noises of his pursuer over the sound of his blood rushing through his veins.

"Kyouya-kun~" a deep voice called out not too far away in a little sing-song way, floating through the air and reaching for his ears like a sinful caress, "Come out, come out wherever you are…" The junior couldn't help but shiver at the dark tone used, promising him a night full of delicious, delightful things in store for him, before he shook himself out of it and carefully left the gazebo, making sure to make a little noise as possible. He looked all around him warily and neither saw nor heard any signs of his senpai, so he took off to the left.

Big mistake.

Kyouya didn't even take two steps before he was tackled from behind, efficiently pinned to the ground by Mori's body on top of his. "Caught you," the senior purred happily, nipping at his kohai's ear affectionately.

The younger boy went limp under him in surrender, and threw a sexy smile over his shoulder in response, "That you did."

He knew he hadn't a chance against someone like Mori and knew that he had no way out of the maze without getting caught, but Kyouya found himself strangely not caring when Mori trailed a hand down his front, pass the waistband of his pants for his reward. The night, still young with a full moon out in the star-studded sky, was shaping out to be a very…productive one.

**60. Rejection (takes place after #73. I Can't)**

Nowadays, Mori was quiet, more so that usual which was really saying something. He wouldn't even speak to Honey, which worried the rest of the Hosts especially the small aforementioned boy. He and Kyouya hadn't spoken or even looked at each other ever since that day.

Though he'd known it was bound to happen, Mori didn't expect rejection to hurt so much.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Felt like crap all day, but managed to get this out and posted before I went to bed. Now I'm off to catch some z's. **


	7. 61 to 70

**Disclaimer: Ouran characters are not mine.**

**Warnings (in general for different drabbles): A/U, PWP, TWT, some OOCness, fluff, shonen-ai, yaoi, a bit of angst, lime/lemon/smut, and everything else I didn't manage to list.**

~*~*~*~*~*~

**61. Fairy Tale  
**

Life wasn't a fairy tale. There weren't any dragons or grand castles, no fairy godmothers or magic pumpkins.

But in reality, evil family members do exist who made him attend Ouran Academy where that crazy Suoh, Tamaki called himself his best friend, and there waiting for him outside in the front entrance of the school dressed to the nines was Mori-senpai with a decadent horse-drawn carriage when his driver opened the limo door.

Even though Kyouya didn't believe in fairy tales, there was no denying that Mori was his very own personal Prince Charming, and the older boy did a helluva job making sure he knew it that night. Maybe he'll even get his Happily Ever After too.

**62. Magic **

"Fufufufu," Nekozawa-senpai cackled to himself, "At last! I am finished!" he held up the translucent purple bottle and swirled around the bubblegum pink substance within. "Hm, now to find a test subject…" he said to himself in that eerie tone of his when he was playing the role of Black Magic Club president.

The cloaked senior slowly crept out of the Club room, wandering and looking around for a vict-erm…guinea pig, and spotted the Host Club walking towards him to go to the Third Music Room from their Club activities outside. Nekozawa's gaze zeroed in on Haruhi. Perfect!

He was in the middle of thinking of a way for Haruhi to take the potion willingly, uncorking the bottle as he plotted, when all of the sudden, Honey popped up beside him with a happy cheer of "Hello, Neko-kun!"

"AAAIIIEEE!!!" he shrieked, greatly startled and jumped six feet into the air, the bottle flying out of his hands. Splash!

Oh no…

Nekozawa looked up to see Kyouya soaked in potion and instinctively cringed away in fear. Likewise, the other Hosts' expressions gained varying degrees of wariness as well; Kyouya was known as the Shadow King for a reason, after all. When no evil purple aura of doom appeared, Mori, the closest person next to Kyouya, stepped closer to the other boy and reached on a tentative hand to touch the junior's shoulder. "Kyouya?"

Dark hazy eyes met his own, and Kyouya…purred? The vice-president then proceeded to shock everyone further by closing the gap between them and running his hands up Mori's chest in a sensual caress. "Mmm…yes, Mori-kun?" he replied silkily, a seductive glimmer in his eyes, and giggled playfully when Mori slowly started to turn red.

The others turned towards Nekozawa, their expressions saying it all: What the hell just happened?

The senior gave a nervous laugh, his voice no longer that of the Black Magic Club president but of Umehito, older brother of Kirimi, "Eheh…looks like my love potion worked?"

He flinched and cowered back at their response: "LOVE POTION?!"

**63. Do Not Disturb  
**

They were all staying at a five-star hotel for the Martial Arts Tournament Mori and Honey were participating in to support the two seniors in their events. The next morning, Tamaki was on his way towards Kyouya's room, about to knock and wake him up with his mouth already open to speak, when all of the sudden his ears caught some…strange sounds coming from behind the door. The blond's blue eyes widened as he froze, glancing down to see the "Do Not Disturb" sign hooked innocently on the doorknob, before he slowly backed up and moved away.

Apparently, Mori-senpai had beaten him to it and was waking Kyouya up better than he ever could platonically. Tamaki blushed when he heard a sleepy, pleasured moan coming from his best friend and hurried off back to his room with the hentai image burned permanently into his head. He'd never be able to look at those two the same way ever again!

**64. Multitasking  
**

Mori was always amazed by how much Kyouya could do all at once. The younger man was on his cellphone talking to someone, while he was writing down notes with one hand and typing on his laptop with the other. From where he was, Mori could see about three documents opened on the screen and wouldn't be surprised if there was actually more.

Kyouya finished his call and hung up, writing a few more things down and tapped a some more keys before saving all his work with a few clicks of his mouse before he closed the laptop and stood, stretching his arms out above him and sighing, feeling accomplished. The bespectacled man blinked when he felt two arms winding around his waist, but leaned back against his warm support and relaxed.

"You're amazing," Mori commented simply into his ear, and Kyouya smiled.

"All in a day's work, darling."

**65. Horror (takes place after # 60. Rejection)**

His phone rang.

"Ootori."

Sharp black eyes widened behind his glasses.

"What?"

Listening and deciphering through Honey's sobs, Kyouya thinned his lips.

"I'm on my way."

He flipped his phone shut and took off.

'Please, let him be all right…Takashi, I'm coming.'

**66. Traps  
**

"I don't think this is going to work, tono," the twins chimed in unison, as they watched Tamaki put the finishing touches to his trap, which consisted of Mori-senpai dressed in nothing but a sarong and some intricate jewelry lying on top of a large bed covered in money, and above him, hidden away somewhat, was a large cage ready to be dropped over the setting once the Shadow King was within the vicinity.

Honey giggled behind his hands at the sight as Haruhi sweatdropped and let out an exasperated sigh. Really, Tamaki-senpai had the most outrageous ideas most of the time. Mori himself looked a little uncomfortable, even though his expression was stoic as ever.

They all stilled when they heard the sound of the door of the Third Music Room open and turned to see Kyouya walk in. "Happy birthday~!" they shouted, making the junior look up, but instead of the other Hosts, his eyes were immediately drawn to the set up behind them.

Silence.

Then…a streak of red trailed down from Kyouya's nose before the junior's body pitched back in a dead faint.

"KYOUYA!!!" Tamaki wailed, aghast, as they all rushed toward him, the first one there being Mori.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

With a small pained moan, Kyouya slowly opened his eyes and lifted a hand to his head. He was about the sit up when two large hands gently pushed him down back onto the…bed? Well, whatever he was lying on, it crinkled beneath him.

"Stay," a deep voice murmured, and Kyouya recognized it as Mori's voice. He went limp at the sound, and just when he drifted back into unconsciousness, he could have sworn he felt a pair of warm lips press against his forehead.

**67. Playing the Melody**

Kyouya was on his way to the Third Music Room, busying reading over his notes when his ears suddenly caught the melancholy notes of a flute coming from said room. Raising a brow in curiosity, the junior continued on and carefully opened the door. There inside he found Mori-senpai, the slender wind instrument in his big hands as he played it gracefully, effortlessly.

Enraptured, Kyouya seated himself down on the couch opposite from the senior and closed his eyes to better absorb the sad melody. When the song ended, Kyouya opened his eyes and was caught in Mori's dark gaze. They stared at each other for a moment before something in Mori's eyes shifted and Kyouya's own softened a tad.

The younger boy stood and walked around the table to Mori's side and settled himself into his senpai's lap, pressing his lips to the warm skin of his cheek and nestled against him.

Relieved, Mori brought his arms around his kohai and buried his nose in soft, silky hair, glad to be forgiven for having to miss their date to the concert last night.

**68. Hero  
**

"You can take my breath away…I can be your hero~"

Who ever could have guessed that Mori sang in the shower? Who knew he could sing so well? Hell, who knew he could _sing_, period? And in perfect English no less?

The shower turned off and moments later the bathroom door swung open, Mori standing there with just a towel around his waist as he toweled down his hair with another one.

When he looked up, he found Kyouya's eyes on him, an amused smirk curving his lips. Mori blinked before a slow flush crawled across his face at being caught singing in the shower making Kyouya chuckle as he leaned back onto his elbows on their bed, cocking an eyebrow at him.

Damn, he could have sworn that the younger man wouldn't be back until later. …This is so embarrassing.

**69. Annoyance  
**

Kyouya's eyebrow gained a tick. Why had Tamaki befriended him again? The dark haired boy kept asking himself that as he crossed his arms in annoyance and waited for the blond at the entrance of the commoner's mall. He and the Host Club had been dragged back here once again when the King of the Host Club wanted a playmate for Antoinette and of course, Tamaki got sidetracked with all things commoner while the others spilt off to go wander around.

The Shadow King glanced down at his watch and tapped his foot impatiently. Sometimes, he wondered why he even bothered. He lifted his head up and blinked when he found a plain cone of soft served vanilla ice cream in front of his face. Raising a brow, he took the treat and found deep, dark eyes gazing at him blankly.

"Thank you, Mori-senpai," Kyouya said, stilled a tad surprised but took a lick anyway.

"Aa," the senior replied, taking a lick at his own soft served chocolate. "You looked like you needed it," he said, answering the unspoken question.

Kyouya smiled, feeling his annoyance slowly dwindle away in Mori's presence. "Hm, it seems you're right."

**70. 67%**

'According to my calculations, I have a 67% chance of a likely positive reaction from Mori-senpai if I decide to pursue him,' the Host Club's vice-president thought to himself, looking over his notes as business continued as usual in the Third Music Room. He jotted down a few more equations, which were getting more and more ridiculous, while he thought on a way to go about all of this. The junior looked up to steal a glance at his oblivious senpai before turning back to his notes. 'I do believe I'll need some help if I want this percentage to go up. …Hm, I wonder if Honey-senpai will be willing to help if I add a 15% increase to his snack expenses…'

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: All right, from now on, updates may be a tad slower since I had already written a lot of these before I started posting. I only have 30 more to go though, so it won't be too bad. Hope my muse will last me that long, at least. XD**


	8. 71 to 80

**Disclaimer: Ouran characters are not mine.**

**Warnings (in general for different drabbles): A/U, PWP, TWT, some OOCness, fluff, shonen-ai, yaoi, a bit of angst, lime/lemon/smut, and everything else I didn't manage to list.**

~*~*~*~*~*~

**71. Obsession  
**

Not many people knew this, but Mori loved cute things. Oh sure, he took care of Honey all the time who was the epitome of cuteness, but that could be chalked up to their families' master-servant history, and the two were best friends so that wasn't really anything unusual.

But the taller boy did indeed adore the adorable, especially baby animals. It was the main reason why he'd gotten Piyo-chan at the festival. The little chick was like his baby and with the addition of the furry little tanuki he'd found at school, the two animals were like his own mini fan club. They made him happy, but even so, it felt like something was missing.

"Takashi," his koibito murmured into his ear, "I believe this is yours." The stoic boy turned from helping one of his clients cradle his tanuki as Honey and a couple other girls played and petted Piyo-chan, only to be greeted with a slobbery lick to his face.

Ah, right.

"Arf!" the energetic ball of fur yipped as his little tail tagged excitedly, panting happily at seeing his paternal master. Mori's eyes softened and he carefully took his husky pup away from Kyouya and sat him down in his lap, rubbing his head affectionately. The girls squealed and cooed at the puppy before one shyly asked if she could hold him. Mori nodded and helped her get situated, feeling content to see all his animals given loving attention and being cared for properly.

He felt the couch dip a little beside him and wrapped a strong arm around Kyouya's waist, kissing his silky hair when the younger boy laid his head on his shoulder. Yes, he loved cute things, but Kyouya would always be his not-so-secret obsession.

**72. Mischief Managed  
**

They were gathered around the Marauders' Map they'd borrowed off of Harry, peering down at it to try and see if their plan had worked.

"Hm, where are they?" Tamaki mumbled from behind his Gryffindor scarf, their eyes scanning the parchment for two particular set of tiny footprints.

"There they are, tono!" the twins chorused together, their breaths coming out in puffs above their own red and gold scarves as they both pointed at the hallway where the Room of Requirement was rumored to be located. On the map, there were indeed two pairs of footprints standing facing each other, the names Takashi Morinozuka and Kyouya Ootori attached to each pair.

"Yey! They're together!" Honey said cheerily, throwing his arms up in his excitement when he was the footprints move into the RoR. The short Hufflepuff was happy that his hard-working, taciturn cousin was going to finally be with the one he wanted for so long.

"Now that we know they'll be all right, don't you think we should leave them alone now?" sighed Haruhi, the ever so practical Ravenclaw.

"Right, mission accomplished!" her friends exclaimed, pumping their fists into the air.

She sweatdropped, and shook her head, "Mischief managed," she muttered, watching as the ink on the parchment slowly fade away, the last being the two names of the tall Hufflepuff and the Slytherin Shadow King.

**73. I Can't**

"I'm sorry, Mori-senpai, but I cannot return your feelings," Kyouya intoned before turning on his heel and leaving the heartbroken senior behind. After rounding the corner, he whispered, "I simply can't, I'm not allowed."

**74. Are You Challenging Me? (Disclaimer: Mori and Kyouya's mothers' names are from other fics I've read. :3 Dunno if they're really their names, but they somehow…fit, ya know?)**

Black eyes met black eyes as father and son stared each other down.

"Are you challenging me, Takashi?" Morinozuka, Akira asked, his voice severe.

"I am," his son murmured, eyes serious.

Akira narrowed his own eyes, "Then so be it!" They drew their swords.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Morinozuka, Megumi sighed, gently rubbing her temple in exasperation. Her husband could such a fool sometimes, she thought woefully as Akira lay comatose in the hospital room. Like her young nephew Haninozuka, Mitsukuni-kun, Takashi wasn't to be taken lightly during a fight or a duel, even by his own father, and obviously Akira had underestimated him. Not to mention her foolish husband wasn't as young as he used to be either, so his defeat had been immanent.

She glanced over at her oldest son, finding him cradling the third son of the Ootori family as lovingly as she'd ever seen him, even more so than with Mitsukuni. Her eyes glowed warmly at the sight of Kyouya reaching up and placing a delicate kiss on the bandage stuck to Takashi's face, the minor nick the only thing her son had sustained during the duel. It was clear to her and everyone else who'd witnessed the duel that Takashi was a formidable opponent, even more so now that he had someone to fight for.

Megumi sighed dreamily. Ah, young love. She'd have to make a mental note and call Ootori, Yazuko about wedding arrangements now that Takashi has beaten his father into submission about the whole thing, sort of speak. She quietly squealed to herself. Oh, she couldn't wait!

**75. Mirror**

They were standing in front of the floor length vanity mirror in their bedroom, Kyouya pushed up against it onto his forearms above his head with his back arched as his lover pounded into him with deep, powerful thrusts from behind. The younger man could see his breath fogging up the surface as he watched himself being sexed up, eyes riveted to the sight of Takashi's big hand slowly dragging itself down his sweat-slicked chest and stomach towards its ultimate goal. Hazy ebony orbs took in the wanton flush staining his face which slowly crawled down the rest of his body following the hand, closing them for a moment and biting his lip to stifle any embarrassing noises when his lover closed the hand around him and also found his prostate at that exact moment.

"No, let me hear you," a husky voice growled into the shell of his ear, Takashi's body now covering his, pressing against him and fitting them together like two puzzle pieces. Kyouya opened his eyes again only to be caught up in a dark, hungry stare looking back at him through the mirror.

He parted his lips, breath hitching when the other hit his spot again, "Ta-ah!-Takashiii…" was his breathless moan, mewling when his lover nipped and nuzzled at his ear.

"Kyouya," Takashi rumbled just before they both reached their climax. They slumped to the floor, exhausted and sticky but sated, and Kyouya made a mental note to tell Takashi his fantasies more often from now on, his lips curling up when he felt his koibito purr in satisfaction before carefully pulling out and lifting him into his arms for a nice, hot post-coital shower.

**76. Broken Pieces  
**

Kyouya lifted his head up when he heard the front door bell ring. A slim black eyebrow rose in curiosity when he noticed what time it was. Standing up from the couch, he made his way over to the door, unlocking and turning the knob. A gasp left him when his wide eyes took in the sight of his boyfriend standing out in the rain, a lost puppy look in those usually blank eyes.

Quickly, he took a big, cool hand into his own and tugged the taller boy inside where it was warm. Mori followed his lead obediently as the slimmer boy pulled him towards the couch, taking off his heavy rain coat, and when Kyouya was about to go over and hang it up in the closet, the normally stoic male let out a low, pitiful whimper.

"Shhh, Takashi, it's all right," Kyouya soothed, "I'll be right back, ne?" He leaned up and gave him a chaste, reassuring kiss before hurrying off to put the coat away and returned with a towel, gently pushing his lover down to sit and beginning to dry his wet spikes. All the while, the vulnerable look remained and Kyouya felt his heart ache in sympathy, his eyes reflecting a little of it in the light or the fireplace before an idea hit him.

Raising his fingers to his lips, he whistled and a fuzzy ball of fur zoomed into the room. "Arf! Arf!" Tsume panted, propping himself up against Mori's legs when the puppy saw him. He whined when he noticed how sad his other master was and nuzzled against his knee, wanting to be picked up. Slowly, Mori obliged and cuddled the husky to his chest, stroking his back. Tsume whimpered, and licked at his face.

Kyouya sat down next to the duo, and held Mori close when the bigger boy leaned against him, curling up against his side. The younger male grabbed the blanket laid out on the back of the couch and threw it around their shoulders to make a cocoon. Several moments later, he noticed Mori had drifted off into an uneasy sleep, with a snoozing puppy in his limp arms. Carefully as to not wake them, Kyouya somehow managed to maneuver them all in a more comfortable position, lying down on the couch with Mori's cheek resting on his chest while Tsume was curled up in the crook of the other's arm next to his side.

Though he knew it would take time and lots of TLC, Kyouya was confident that with his abilities and resources, he would bring all the broken pieces of his lover back together again.

**77. Test  
**

Final exams were upon them, and Kyouya was busy going over his notes in the library. He picked up his mechanical pencil and wrote down a couple more things from the book he was reading before he nodded to himself in satisfaction, confident he would pass his tests with flying colors. As always.

He looked at the large ornate clock hanging on the wall, the bell chiming to signal the beginning of the lunch period, and gathered his things before leaving the library to meet up with his lover and the rest of the Host Club in the dining hall. As he walked, he suddenly remembered there would be fermented natto soybeans on the menu today.

…Huh, he'd have to make sure to hand feed Takashi in front of their usual crowd then, adjusting his ever present portfolio under his arm.

**78. Drink  
**

A drunk Mori was quite the sight to behold. When the taller man was wasted, he didn't turn flirty or playful like when he was sleepy, nor was he the slinking, sexual predator when Honey was away. He wasn't a raging stallion like when he became (seldom) angry, but more like a wide-eyed innocent child who giggled at every little thing. Like right now.

The normally stoic male was currently watching the alcoholic beverage in front of him fizzle and bubble, laughing out loud when a bubble floated up and popped in front of his nose. The laugh was nice and rich, something Kyouya and his other friends have never heard before, not even Honey. They all looked at each other and shrugged, smiling at the sight, before the other dark haired man made his way to Mori's side. "Takashi?"

His husband turned to him, and grinned childishly, "Hm?"

"Time to go, darling," Kyouya said. Mori blinked.

"'Kay," he chirped, which was a little odd coming from such a deep voice, yet so endearing. He was led to the door and outside, standing a little unsteadily as they all waited for their limos. He hummed and whistled, bending down a little to cuddle into Kyouya's side with a happy smile on his face. The shorter man hid his own smile by burying his nose in Mori's soft spikes, inhaling his earthy scent. He'd have to remember to drag him back to this place more often, smirking when Mori let out a giggle at seeing his own breath in the cold air. Yep, they'd be back here definitely soon.

**79. Starvation**

As a child, Kyouya was starved of affection, especially from the men in his family. The only ones he could turn to for comfort was his mother, the times she was actually home, and his older sister.

Now a junior in high school, Kyouya still felt starved of affection from a certain someone, someone he so desperately wanted for his own. He gave a silent sigh and turned back to his laptop, not aware of the dark eyes gazing at him thoughtfully from across the room.

**80. Words**

Words can have powerful meanings, and as the saying goes, 'A picture's worth a thousand words.' Mori kept this in mind when he held up the photograph of Kyouya and his father and brothers for a closer look, noticing how the youngest male seemed to be pushed into the background behind the others. He looked over his shoulder when a pair of slender arms slid across his stomach and felt Kyouya nuzzle against his shoulder.

Well, no matter what people had said about the third Ootori son, Kyouya will always be intelligent enough, talented enough, and prestigious enough for him, and most importantly, his for the taking.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Review and tell me what yu think, but no flames plzkthx. :3**


	9. 81 to 90

**Disclaimer: Ouran characters are not mine.**

**Warnings (in general for different drabbles): A/U, PWP, TWT, some OOCness, fluff, shonen-ai, yaoi, a bit of angst, lime/lemon/smut, and everything else I didn't manage to list.**

**81. Pen and Paper**

With his expensive, decorative fountain pen, Kyouya's finely-boned hand elegantly flew across the tastefully intricate stationary in swift, fluid motions, his refined scrawl bleeding into the high grade paper. He ended the line with a fancy flourish of his wrist, set down his pen carefully and looked over his script.

"What do you think, darling?" he asked, holding the wedding invitation out for his fiancé to see.

Mori tilted his head to the side in thought, and hummed, "It's beautiful."

Kyouya gave him a pleased smile. "Sweet talker," he teased, and leaned in for an even sweeter kiss.

**82. Can You Hear Me? (takes place after #65. Horror)**

Mori looked so pale against the white sterile sheets inside the white sterile room. He really needed to contact a group of designers to redecorate the whole place, and inform the staff. Shaking his head to free himself from irrelevant thoughts, Kyouya took a deep shuddering breath in a poor attempt to calm his nerves before he slowly made his way to the bed side. Step. Step. Step.

The other boy (because he was not yet a man, no matter how high the level of maturity he's attained through the years) looked sad, so very sad, even in his unconscious state. His face appeared weary as he slept, and just _so damn tired_. Kyouya seated himself in the chair next to the bed and carefully took a hold of a large hand which was devoid of its usual warmth.

"Takashi," he whispered, "can you hear me? I hope you can, so that you'll know how much I need you to wake up right now." He brushed a soft kiss to Mori's knuckles which were cracked and dried out. "Wake up, so I can tell you how sorry I am. Wake up so I can tell you all the things I couldn't before. Please, Takashi. Can you hear me?"

**83. Heal (takes place after #82. Can You Hear Me?)**

Black eyelashes fluttered a little before they slowly lifted up, revealing glazed, disoriented obsidian eyes. Mori took his time to center himself, carefully blinking once before blinking again. He was in a hospital room. Why was he in a hospital room? And not just any hospital room, but one inside of an infirmary run by the Ootoris. And he couldn't remember how he'd gotten there.

As he pondered his situation, the door swung open and he turned his head to see Kyouya walk through the threshold, a little surprised to see the younger boy with his head lowered and a barely noticeable droop to his shoulders. The other looked up and their eyes met.

Silence.

Wide ebony eyes stared into equally dark ones and Kyouya fought hard not to shake, "Takashi…" He rushed forward, dropping his precious portfolio onto the floor without a second thought and reaching out to gently cradle Mori's bruised face in his slender hands. Before anything could be said, the younger boy bent down and pressed his soft, trembling lips to his own in a tender kiss. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Takashi," he mumbled over and over between short, sweet kisses, "Everything will be all right now, I'll make sure of it." Takashi gave him a small, tentative smile and just like that, all was forgiven, so maybe now his heart could finally mend and be pieced back together as his body healed and his wounds fade away, both seen and unseen.

**84. Out Cold (takes place after #66. Traps)**

The first thing that registered in his mind was the gentle fingers carding through his hair the second time he started to wake. He stirred a little and the fingers stopped, before they reluctantly began to pull away. They stilled again when he made a small protesting sound from the back of his throat, and resumed what they were doing. Slowly, Kyouya opened his eyes and discovered Mori's face in his line of vision.

"Mori-senpai?" he murmured, a little slur to his voice from his drowsiness, "What happened?"

"You were knocked out cold," the senior muttered. Kyouya blinked again and opened his mouth to speak once more when he remembered passing out that the sight of his infatuation in next to nothing on a bed piled with money.

He groaned and covered his eyes with one hand, noticing that he was lying on the aforementioned bed next to Mori, all the money collected and kept in a large bag next to the bed. The taller boy was propped up on his elbow, head in his hand as the other continued to massage Kyouya's scalp. He moved his fingers to the vice-president's temple, helping abate his growing headache.

Kyouya hummed in appreciation, feeling lethargic again. "Sleep," he heard Mori rumble in his ear and he allowed himself to slip into unconsciousness once more. He'll think about it all later when he wasn't so comfortable.

**85. Spiral (takes place in Mori's dream universe from #9. Drive)**

Lord Morinozuka admired the swirls and spirals embroidering the luxurious rug in front of him, thinking to himself how nice it would look in his bedroom, which only lead to more intimate thoughts of taking his pet on the soft, elaborate piece of work.

"Takashi-sama," his Kyouya-kun spoke from his place on his arm by his side, "do you prefer this one?"

"Aa," he said.

"Very well, would you like me to speak with the master embroiderer?"

The Lord shook his head and brought his pet into his arms, "Let my advisors handle it. I want you here with me."

Kyouya tucked his head under his Master's jaw and smiled coyly, "Of course, my Lord."

**86. Seeing Red (takes place in 'Mori the Wild, and Kyouya the Cool' universe from Mori's POV)**

With one last swing on his kendo sword, Mori slowly straightened up, his movements fluid like water, and rested his weapon against his shoulder. "Dismissed," the senior's husky voice rang out, and the other members of the Kendo Club quickly bowed and hurried out of the room, too afraid to look their senpai in the eye for fear of blushing in embarrassment under that abnormally heated gaze.

Mori watched them go with lidded eyes, before he moved to put his sword away and headed off at a lazy pace to the Third Music Room for Host Club duties. He had just made it up the stairs and rounded the corner when he discovered the American Football Club surrounding his vice-president. Before he could process the thought entirely, Kuze grabbed the front of Kyouya's uniform and cranked back a fist.

Mori saw red. No one touched his kohai like that. NO ONE.

**87. Food (takes place after #85. Spiral)**

They were back in the Lord's master bedroom, Kyouya sprawled out comfortably under his Master on the large extravagant rug they'd brought back, which had just been broken in.

As their breathing slowed and the sweat dried, Mori allowed Kyouya to carefully roll them around, ending up on his back as his pet straddled his waist. The younger male gave him a sensual smile before reaching over to the bowl of fruit placed innocently next to a bottle of champagne, two glasses, and a plate of finger foods. His slender hand came back with a bunch of plump grapes, plucking one from its stem and presented it in front of his Lord's lips.

Slowly, without breaking eye contact, Mori's parted his lips and took the grape into his mouth, giving his Kyouya-kun's fingers a teasing lick before pulling back and chewing, savoring the sweet taste of the grape and the deliciously lustful look on his pet's delicately flushed face. It was good being King.

**88. Pain**

Kyouya hissed when the knife accidentally nicked the tip of his finger, the tiny bit of pain stinging from the small cut. He looked at it, annoyance hidden by his reflecting glasses. A larger hand then took his into its grasp and Mori popped the bleeding finger into his mouth, a warm tongue running over the cut soothingly.

"Mm, thank you, darling," Kyouya smiled as Mori pulled away, reaching into a cabinet for a band-aid.

"Aa," the taller man nodded as he carefully wrapped the mini tourniquet around the injury. He couldn't help but be who he was, and that was a protector and a caretaker.

**89. Through the Fire (takes place after #76. Broken Pieces)**

He was sitting on the couch, elbows on his knees and his bridged hands hiding his mouth as he stared unseeingly through the fire that was merrily dancing within its pit.

"Kyouya-kun?" The younger man looked up to find Takashi there standing in the door way, looking like a lost little boy despite how tall he was. He smiled warmly before standing and making his way over to the other, wrapping his arms around his waist in order to comfort him. "You weren't there when I woke up," Takashi mumbled, burying his face in Kyouya's soft hair.

"I'm sorry, darling. I wanted a glass of water and I didn't want to wake you," Kyouya explained, running his hands up and down Mori's back. "Let's go back to bed, hm?" He felt his koibito nod and he led him back up to his bedroom by the hand. After they crawled under the covers, Mori tucked his head under Kyouya's chin and nuzzled into his chest as the younger man snaked his arms around Mori's broad shoulders. When he felt his lover fall asleep, Kyouya combed his fingers through Mori's soft spikes and kissed his forehead. 'I promise you, Takashi, I'll do everything within my power to make things right again,' was his last thought as he too drifted off into REM cycles.

**90. Triangle (Predatory!Mori, thy name is now Takeshi, courtesy of me. :D Name taken from a typo I corrected in another fic. XD)**

Morinozuka, Takeshi was certainly something else. The rest of the Host Club could do nothing but stare wide-eyed as the virtually identical copy of Mori-senpai nuzzled against his older twin affectionately, his long, sinewy arms embracing Mori around the shoulders from behind.

"Takashi," Takeshi purred, "Are these your friends otouto told me about?"

"Aa." Ah, Mori. With his hands in his pockets, he was still as stoic as ever even with his twin brother cuddled against him.

"Uh…Mori-senpai? I didn't know you had a twin," Haruhi spoke.

"We didn't either," the Hitachiin twins piped up in interest as Tamaki bobbed his head in agreement, a curious look in his blue eyes. Kyouya tilted his head and pushed up his glasses.

"No one asked," was Mori's simple answer. The others sweatdropped.

"Takeshi!" Honey waved enthusiastically, before jumping up and running over to the newcomer, "You're back from America!" He hopped into his cousin's arms when he stepped away to catch him and squealed when he was spun around, giggling when Takeshi slowed to a stop as the taller boy chuckled. "I'm glad you're back!"

"Mm, glad to be back," Takeshi murmured, shifting Honey to sit on his hip and tapping his nose gently, "I missed you all." He shared a glance with his twin which didn't get pass Kyouya. It sent a strange feeling through his chest, and as the others stood to meet and greet the other Morinozuka, he took notice of how close Mori and his brother apparently were and Kyouya realized that he was envious.

Hm, what an interesting turn of events.

The clients certainly didn't mind the new addition to the Host Club. In fact, there's been an increase in girls coming to visit the Third Music Room now that Takeshi had joined Mori and Honey's table, wanting to see and meet the "Feral Type" in collaboration to Mori's "Wild Type".

The fact that the younger Morinozuka twin fit his new title to a tee was also perfect. Takeshi was like the predator within Mori that the Host Club's only seen a few times, personified with his own body. He was charming in a wily kind of way, all muscles and sexy ravaging eyes with a devastating little smile and a husky bedroom voice. He was like Mori, but not at the same time. The girls swooned accordingly and were instantly smitten.

"Rino-kun?" a girl asked, using Takeshi's nickname, "How was your stay in America? Did you go to school over there?"

"Hm, America was fabulous. I had fun," he drawled, "but I wanted to see aniki again so I worked hard and graduated early in order could come back sooner." He laid his head against his twin's and nuzzled his cheek. Mori returned the gesture with a fond head nudge.

"Hehe, Takashi and Takeshi were always close, but now that Takeshi's back, their bond is stronger than ever!" Honey cheered waving his cake fork in the air. The girls squealed and clapped.

"Mitsukuni," Mori uttered.

"Hm? What is it, Takashi?"

"Your fork, dear cousin. Don't wave it over like that. You might accidentally poke someone," Takeshi gently admonished.

"Oops, gomen ne!"

"Oh, it's all right, Honey-kun!" the girls assured, huggling the shorter boy to them, "no one was hurt!"

Meanwhile, the original pair of Host Club twins looked at each other then turned back to observing the new Host, extremely interested now that he's been here for a little while. Not to mention, Hikaru and Kaoru were kind of attracted to the sly Morinozuka. They both turned away quickly when Rino-senpai turned and met their gaze, red tainting their cheeks at being caught staring. Takeshi chuckled. How precious.

In the shadows, Kyouya looked on as the brothers interacted with ease, envy rearing its ugly green head again. He sighed and shook his head to try to shake off the feeling, not aware of Takeshi's eyes on him.

The younger Morinozuka twin hid a mischievous smile against his brother's shoulder as a plan started forming in his head. Oh, this was going to be fun.

"Is there something I could help you with, Rino-senpai?" Kyouya asked carefully, backed up against a hidden alcove with Takeshi closing in on his prey.

"Why yes, in fact," he purred, "and it has something to do with Takashi."

"Oh? Is there something wrong?" The younger Morinozuka heard concern underlining the vice-president's smooth voice, and inwardly grinned. Good.

"You seem like a no-nonsense kind of guy, and I like you so I might as well get straight to the point: if you're going to go for my beloved twin, I give you my blessing," he said, enjoying the momentary stunned look on Kyouya's face. "I've noticed all those secretive glances you throw at my brother, and I know he isn't as apathetic when it comes to you, either. I think you two would make a lovely couple," he murmured, cupping Kyouya's chin in his hand. "I adore Takashi, and like most twins, I do not want to see my other half ever hurt. I can trust you'll take good care of him if I let you have him, hm?" Kyouya sensed the hidden threat within the otherwise friendly question, and nodded seriously.

"You have my word, Rino-senpai. On my family's name, I swear to you."

"Wonderful!" Takeshi was pleased. Now that Takashi's love life was taken cared of, he was now free to turn all of his focus on attaining another pair of twins for himself. "I heard there was freshly brewed peppermint tea in the dining hall. Care to join me, Kyouya-kun?"

The vice-president gave him his Shadow King smile, though his eyes were sincere behind his glasses. "I'd love to."

**A/N: I heart Takeshi I think as much as I heart Takashi. Hell, I luv 'em both! :D Please review!**


	10. 91 to 100

**Disclaimer: Ouran characters are not mine.**

**Warnings (in general for different drabbles): A/U, PWP, TWT, some OOCness, fluff, shonen-ai, yaoi, a bit of angst, lime/lemon/smut, and everything else I didn't manage to list.**

~*~*~*~*~*~

**91. Drowning**

Love was like water. Sometimes, you're able to just go with the flow, other times you're drowning, overwhelmed from too much or dying from not enough. Luckily, Kyouya had a lifesaver to hold on to when proverbial waters turned rough. Said lifesaver also doubled as a comfy pillow to sleep on too, after a…ahem…'rough' night of a different kind.

**92. All That I Have**

They were lying in bed, wrapped up in each others' arms after several intense rounds of lovemaking. Kyouya sifted his fingers through Mori's hair, never getting tired of petting the soft spikes. In turn, Mori snuggled closer, burying his face in the crook of his beloved's neck. Their silence was peaceful, just how they liked it. The younger man placed his lips on his darling's forehead, feeling a tender kiss on his neck in return. 'He made not be all that I have, but he'll always be all that I want…all that I _need_,' Kyouya thought to himself, not knowing that Mori was thinking the same thing.

**93. Give Up**

"Ugh, I give up," Haruhi panted out, bending over and resting her hands onto her knees in order to catch her breath. She looked up to see the twins, Honey-senpai and Tamaki-senpai chasing Antoinette in one of the Ootori family's grand enclosed parks on this nice breezy day. The brunette looked to the side and spotted Kyouya-senpai reading a book under a sakura blossom tree, stroking Mori-senpai's head in his lap as the senior napped in the shade. She smiled at the sight, before she heard Antoinette come back around toward her and glomped the poor unsuspecting girl. Just another day with the Host Club, she supposed as the golden retriever licked her face, her friends' laughter ringing into the air.

**94. Last Hope**

He was in the middle of reading his Japanese Literature homework with Kyouya when Mitsukuni came running in, a teary, distressed look on his cherubic face. Immediately, he was up and on his feet. "Mitsukuni?"

"Takashi, Kyou-chan! Usa-chan is stuck in a tree!" he cried, jumping into his cousin's arms. "I accidentally threw her up too high and she got caught! You have to help me! I tried everything and I can't climb the tree because the branches are too high! Please! You're my last hope!"

"Shh, shh, Honey-senpai. Let's go and see if we can get Usa-chan down for you, hm?" Kyouya said, the ever-present voice of reason.

Big honey glazed eyes turned to him, and the shorter senior nodded. "O-Okay, Kyou-chan." If anyone could get his Usa-chan back, it was Takashi and Kyou-chan for sure!

**95. Advertisement (Warning: A hint of a crossover with Bleach, and hybrids. :D)**

Mori eyed the strange pet shop warily, making Takeshi roll his eyes lazily in fond exasperation.

"Oh, come on aniki, you know you want to…" his younger twin tried to entice, but all he got was a lift of an eyebrow and a glance at the tanuki sleeping in his arms for his efforts. "This little guy is yours, as well as Piyo-chan," Takeshi spared a glance at the chick sitting on his brother's shoulder before turning back to him, "and Satoshi loves to play with Tsume back at home. I want a pet of my own. I promise this place is legit," he waved a folded flier for the place in between two long fingers.

"…Fine." Takeshi smirked in victory, nuzzling his brother briefly before they made their way inside. The little bell chimed merrily in welcome when they opened the door, and Takeshi began looking around as Mori took the place in.

"Welcome to Urahara's Pet Shop!" a blond man with a green and white striped hat greeted cheerfully behind the counter, "If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me~!" The brothers nodded to the quirky man and slipped further into the shop to the hybrid section.

"Well, well, well," Takeshi drawled, slinking closer towards a pair of strawberry blond kitten twins who caught his eye. "Will you look at that."

Mori cocked his head. "They're cute."

"Mmm, yes they are," he purred, stroking the tanuki's soft fur when he felt the little creature stir awake, yet his smoky gaze stayed on the two uncertain yet curious golden pairs of eyes staring back at him on the other side of the glass. Mori left his brother to his own devices as he wandered around the shop, looking into enclosures and living spaces of animals and hybrids alike.

He was about to head back when suddenly Piyo-chan peeped and hopped off his shoulder…right into the living space of a snake hybrid. Mori froze when he saw sleek black coils shift, revealing two gently curved horns, a slender pale upper body, and dark enchanting slitted orbs behind modern stylish frames. The thought of the naga's beauty registered briefly in the back of his mind, but right now, he was more worried about Piyo-chan who was cheeping happily, unafraid even in the face of a potential predator.

The hybrid stared at the small, yellow, fluffy thing that invaded his quarters and slithered closer, keeping an eye on the little creature's tense owner all the while. Slowly, the naga bent down and scooped the baby chick up, cooing softly and gently rubbed the back of a long clawed finger against the soft down feathers on the its breast. He chuckled lightly when it cheeped again and petted its little head, before gliding closer to the man watching them closely.

With a half-lidded smile he held out his slim hands, Piyo-chan looking oddly content in the middle of those menacing-looking claws. Carefully, Mori went to take back his chick when the little thing decided to hop up onto the surprised naga's head instead, and nested comfortably in between his horns. The two blinked at each other before they broke out into chuckles.

"Piyo-chan likes you," Mori muttered in his low voice.

"Hm, and I like Piyo-chan back," the hybrid replied silkily, slitted eyes focused on him intently. The snake chuckled again when Mori shyly looked away, a hint of red to his normally blank face.

"Takashi?" Mori turned to the side and saw a smug Takeshi standing there with a purring strawberry blond kitten nuzzling his biceps on each arm, his tanuki lying across his twin's broad shoulders. The older boy could also see a grinning Urahara standing not too far behind either. "I thought you weren't going to get anything or any_one_ today," his brother remarked slyly.

Mori turned back and looked at the snake hybrid who tilted his head, wanting to know his answer would be too. "I wasn't," Mori began, watching that lovely face turn downcast, "but I think I'll take this one, if he'll let me." He smiled when the naga's eyes lit up in pleasant surprise and stepped closer to him, "What's your name?"

"I am Kyouya, Master," the hybrid murmured, curling against the man's chest when he came near enough.

"Will you come home with me, Kyouya-kun?" Mori asked for the sake of politeness, his arms snaking around his new pet's waist unconsciously.

The naga gave him a beautiful smile, a sensuous gleam in his eyes, "With pleasure." On top of his head, Piyo-chan peeped in agreement.

**96. In the Storm (takes place in the 'Mori the Wild, and Kyouya the Cool' universe)**

In the darkened grande salon, techno beats thumped along the floor and the walls as different colored lights flashed in time with the music. Looking around him, Kyouya would have to say that the first Ouran Host Club Rave Party was a success. He'd have to thank Em-senpai for the idea and Taj-senpai for her connections to all sorts of entertainers later. As Basshunter's "Thunder in Paradise" was blasting out of the speakers, their awed guests watched the professional glowstick spinners do what they do best from the borders of the dance floor as the pros danced. Their movements were fluid and the performance choreographed perfectly with the lights and music. Many guests were dancing and jumping to the catchy song, all in all having a wonderful time despite not quite understanding the concept of this party at first, especially the dress code.

At the insistence of Taj-senpai and Em-senpai, the Hosts were decked out in rave gear in support of the theme as well, who were all scattered and mingling amongst the guests. Kyouya himself was wearing a snug black leather turtleneck sleeveless vest zipped up all the way, matching leather pants and heeled booted with buckles, buttons and more zippers scattered everywhere along the outfit and acting as accessories.

"Beat change!" he heard Em-senpai shout into the microphone up in the DJ's booth in her excitement, surprising the poor guy, and indeed the song altered slightly but it was no less catchy than before.

The bespectacled boy gave a slight start when a pair of strong arms slid across his stomach, before relaxing and moving to the music when his partner began their own dance. He was twirled around, never losing his rhythm as black eyes met his own. The Shadow King let said eyes wander downwards, noting how roguish Mori looked in a fitted black wife beater with a tight fishnet t-shirt underneath, black jean shorts that reached pasted his knees almost to his combat boots, as well as a pair of huge black skull candy headphones around his neck and a decorative wristband. His senpai smiled and together they allowed themselves to indulge in the song, letting the bass thunder around them as they stood in the middle of the storm of people.

**97. Safety First**

The sound of soft, wet kisses could be heard from Kyouya's bedroom just before Mori gently pulled his long fingers out, "Mm…" his little Shadow King moaned, a light shiver coursing through the lithe body when he pulled back and reached for the night stand, returning with a little square tinfoil packet. He was about to rip it open with his teeth when a slender hand touched his own. "Let me…" Kyouya breathed, sitting up and moving his face closer to his to take the square away with his teeth, a seductive smile on his lips.

His younger lover gently turned them around and pushed him to lie back on the bed, his head propped up comfortably by fluffy down pillows while Kyouya straddled his waist. The bespectacled boy then tore open the packet and placed the rolled up condom to his lips, a rare mischievous gleam as he slowly moved down his body and lowered himself until he was face to head with not-so-mini Mori. With a saucy wink, Kyouya carefully went about unraveling the condom onto the large, engorged girth and Mori had to clench his teeth to hold back a groan at the feel of his hot, wet mouth swallowing him whole and effectively sheathing his length with rubber.

"Kyouya…" the larger male sat up and pulled him back up to meet his lips. When they broke apart, Mori stared at his love for a moment and cocked his head to the side at the curious taste of… "Strawberries?" Kyouya smiled and pulled him back into another kiss as he slowly lowered himself down onto Mori's lap.

"Safety first, but that doesn't mean it has to be boring," he managed to gasp out, shuddering at the penetration when he finally bottomed out. Squeezing his inner muscles experimentally, Kyouya only had a moment to comprehend the dark, hungry look in his lover's eyes before he was flipped around, and Mori buried himself deep inside his body. "A-Ahn! Takashi!"

"Fuck safety," his senpai growled roughly into his ear, and a delightedly surprised Kyouya blushed a little at the coarse language. Mori _never_ cursed, ever. The younger male found it strangely sexy and it made him burn all the more hotter for the other boy. He had a feeling the pleasure was going to be positively mind-blowing if that was any indication.

"Unh! _Takashi!_" he arched his body into the solid, muscled one above him as he indeed felt something, mewling when Mori harshly brushed against his prostate again.

As his lover continued plowing into him, Kyouya got the feeling that they were going to be at this for a while, if not all night. How…_delightful_. He had plans on trying all the different flavors in all kinds of kinky positions. Thank Gods for buying in bulk.

…"*Oh*!"

**98. Puzzle (takes places after #48. Childhood)**

One activity the Morinozukas liked to do on the weekends as a family was to do puzzles. It was very calming and enriching for the brain which Kyouya approved of, and Kenji loved puzzles of all kinds. Sometimes they would gather around the coffee table with all the jig-saw pieces scattered around the table top before they went to work putting the picture on the box together. Other times, Kyouya would have the newspaper spread out instead, and both 'mother' and son would solve the Sudoku as a team while Mori attempted the crossword puzzle. After they finished the Sudoku, Kyouya and Kenji would help him with the ones he didn't get. It was a ritual of sorts, and it brought them all closer together as a family. With the new addition, family bonding was important after all from what Kyouya's read.

**99. Solitude**

Before, the two had enjoyed their own solitude away from everyone, at least for a little while. But now that they have each other, they are quite content to spend their alone times with each other.

**100. Relaxation**

With a quiet sigh, Mori allowed himself to fully relax on his stomach, listening to the calm waves of the ocean and the sounds of the rest of the Hosts playing in the water, building sand castles, or gathering seafood for tonight's dinner as he basked in the warm sunshine. They were back at the beach, this time without clients, and it was a nice change of pace from Host Club duties and exams.

He felt a shadow suddenly fall across his back, blocking the sun, and cracked open a dark eye to see Kyouya kneeling next to him, offering an ice-cold strawberry-banana smoothie complete with a little purple umbrella. He smiled lazily at his lover, sitting up and taking the offered beverage but not before leaning in and stealing a quick kiss. Life was good, he decided as Kyouya joined him on his towel and laid his head onto his shoulder. He slid an arm around his kohai and took a sip of his smoothie. Mm. Yes, life was definitely looking up.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: OMG, I'm done! I have completed the 100 Themes Challenge! *does victory dance* :D All 52 pages of it, and just it time for Christmas too. Think of this as an early present for my readers. Yu guys rock. This last set is dedicated to my reviewers, especially ****TheaBlackthorn** **who was awesome enough to review every set I posted. Tank yu dearie! Now if only I could get 100 reviews for these drabbles…*winkwinknudgenudge* It'd be a great present for me, personally. :D Haha, Happy Holidays, everyone! Hope yu enjoyed them. Tell me what yu think, but please use yer manners! :3**


	11. EXTRA: 101

**A/N: Well, I really hadn't expected to write an extra, but I woke up today with this idea molesting my mind and it needed to be written down, so that was what I did first thing this morning. I hope yer happy, Squeakyai. Yu were lucky enough to place yer request at the right place at the right time while I was in the right state of mind to produce this so quickly. I don't usually get/take requests, so be proud! And I better hear from yu to tell me what yu thought! Enjoy, all. :)**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**101. Satisfaction (takes places in the 'Mori the Wild, and Kyouya the Cool' universe after #50. Breaking the Rules)**

As usual, Kyouya had arrived early to the Host Club in order to ready the Third Music Room for their clients. He was busy taking inventory and going over configurations, making sure everything was where it should be, when he got to the hosts' costumes for the day in the prep room. The theme was musical genres, and with Honey-senpai gone for the week (he's been gone quite often recently now that Kyouya thought about it), the junior had been paired up with Mori-senpai as the 'orchestral pair' with the taller boy on contrabass and himself on violin.

Kyouya had to suppress a shiver when he thought about his senpai, remembering their torrid affair in the broom closet the day before, and shook his head. He should save those thoughts for later after Club duties, but just as he started to concentrate on what he was doing, a pair of strong, wiry arms snaked around his waist, startling him greatly. He hadn't heard anyone come in but calmed when a deep, husky purr rumbled next to his ear, and tilted his head to give his lover access to his neck which Mori happily took full advantage of.

The younger boy couldn't relax just yet and was turned around, his lips captured by warm, demanding ones in a hot, devastating kiss. His mouth was quickly overwhelmed and Kyouya simply melted in Mori's arms, giving a soft moan as his lover took what he wanted. He gasped and broke away when a large, firm hand palmed his groin and looked up into dark smoky eyes. "Takashi, we mustn't…the others will be here soon and The Host Club will start in-" he looked at his watch, "15 minutes." The hairs stood up on the back of his neck when he caught sight of the other's predatory smirk.

"Perfect," was all Mori said before he lifted his kohai into his arms and pinned his body to the wall, swiftly muffling his mouth with his own as his big hands unbuttoned their pants hurriedly with quick fluid movements. Kyouya had no time to process anything before a long slicked finger circled his entrance as his only warning and slipped inside with well practiced ease.

The junior's eyes widened for a moment and he made a sound of surprise. Mori must have been prepared with lube, but the thought left him as soon as it came while his lashes fluttered shut when more fingers worked their way in. He gave a little mewl when Mori found his prostate, helpless against the onslaught of pleasure coursing through his system as his senpai insistently pressed on it and writhed against the bigger boy's hot, hard body. They shared a groan when their erections accidentally slid against each other, making Mori let out an animalistic snarl and hike his lover higher against the wall to get into a better position, before starting to push his way in. He couldn't wait any longer.

His poor little mate whined at the pain of penetration but soon began to moan as Mori started to thrust, going deeper and deeper each time. The pace soon changed to fast and furious when the dominant boy realized Kyouya's inner muscles were clenching around him, almost as if to keep him there, and with a low, guttural growl of pleasure, he fucked his sensual little lover into the wall.

All Kyouya could do was cling to broad, muscled shoulders as he rode out the pleasure, panting breathlessly against Mori's ear, "Ta-Takashiii~! I…I'm going to-!" He had to bite his lip to stifle his scream when a big hand gripped his erection and pumped once, back arching gracefully as he came all over their toned stomachs.

With a steady purr reverberating within his chest, Mori allowed himself release at the beautiful sight of his mate letting go and came deep inside Kyouya's limp, sated body, cradling his lover to his chest as he nuzzled against damp silky hair. The two stayed that way for a moment in order to catch their breaths before the taller boy gently pulled out of a mewling Kyouya with a quiet groan, and began cleaning the other's body with his tongue, then fetching a damp washcloth for himself.

After they cleaned up and aired out the room, the two slowly eased each other out of their rumpled school uniforms and dressed each other into their costumes, which were really matching tuxedos in black with their respective signature color as an accent. Mori held his little mate to him, his kohai now tired from their recent activities indicated by the slender boy trying and failing to stifle a yawn. Kyouya hummed and snuggled closer, pressing his ear to Mori's chest in order to listen to his rumbling better.

He didn't notice the door slowly opening a tad or the blue orbs peeking in, but Mori did and met them straight on with his half-lidded bedroom eyes, watching their blond Club president turn beet red before Tamaki slowly closed the door as if he had never been there. Mori allow a small tilt to pull at his lips before returning his attention to his lover, his purring never faltering for a moment.

"Let's go. The others are probably here," Mori's deep voice murmured and he led a pleasantly tired Shadow King out of the prep room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sign: ~The Host Club is Now Open~

Music filled the air as girls giggled and marveled at the pair playing a duet piece, their bows and fingers moving elegantly in tandem to produce the lovely, melodic sounds of harmony. When the last drawn out note faded into silence, their audience clapped and the duo bowed, before moving off the stage for Tamaki to play a piano piece, dressed in his white tux opposite of theirs. After him, the twins will perform a J-Rock/J-Pop dance that a reluctant Haruhi also got roped into. Kyouya took notice of her unenthusiastic face from where he was, and smiled in amusement. The poor girl didn't even listen to J-Pop, like the hip, modern clothes she was wearing indicated, or J-Rock for that matter. Ah, well. This theme hadn't been Kyouya's idea.

In the meantime, Mori eased his way onto the sofa, throwing his arms across the back and looking for all the world like a lounging parlor panther. He hummed in approval when Kyouya gracefully seated himself closely next to him, before they turned their attention to their guests.

Tajita was sitting in the middle amongst the usual though slightly anxious crowd and she smiled at the hosts, placating the rest of the nervous girls even further when she started up a conversation with the 'Cool' and the 'Wild' type, particularly the latter who seemed a little more…intimidating this week. It was all the bespectacled girl could to do have them stay and give this new side of Mori a go. "Wow, brilliant job, guys. I adore soundtrack music, so thank you for taking my request. It was wonderful."

"No, thank you, Taj-senpai. It was pleasure playing for you all," Kyouya replied, with a disarming smile of his own. Mori merely tilted his head and nodded, his lidded gaze still making the surrounding girls blush bashfully.

The two hosts shared a quick, knowing look before business continued as usual in the Third Music Room. All in a day's work, Kyouya supposed, and smiled when his senpai pulled him even closer in order to press their sides together. All around them, girls squealed in delight.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Reviews would be lovely, but use yer manners, please. Con-crit is welcome, flames are not.**


End file.
